-Un Fic Fonnie Mas-
by Mc-19051
Summary: Mathias, tambien conocido como Bonnie , un chico normal, con una apariencia un poco peculiar, ¿Que pasara cuando entre en la universidad y se de cuenta por los sentimientos que tiene por Foxy? Mal summary, lo se... Por si las dudas: Mathias Bonnie. Edward Foxy. Chelsea Chica. Jhon Freddy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Eh aquí Mc reportándose! ¿Tienes la dignidad de aparecerte con otra historia en vez de terminar las que te faltan? ¡Pues claro que si! Hare lo posible para terminar llos capítulos que debo ;D de resto, me dedicare a escribir mi mas nueva adicción ¡El Fonnie!**_

_**Esto será en Alternative Universe (AU) Aquí todos son humanos y van a la universidad :'D**_

_**Mathias= Bonnie.**_

_**Edward= Foxy.**_

_**Chelsea= Chica.**_

_**Jhon= Freddy.**_

_**Sus nombres reales, pero ellos en esta historia se llaman a sí mismos con esos apodos.**_

* * *

Me levante de mi cama, bostezando y estirándome, me levante de esta para ir al baño y asearme, claro, esa era la rutina de todos los día después de todo. No había nada diferente el día de hoy, ¿Cierto? Mi rutina fue interrumpida por la voz de mi madre que me hablaba desde afuera.

-Querido, recuerda que hoy es tu primer día de clases en el instituto, no quieres llegar tarde, ¿O sí?- Me pregunto ella con serenidad, abrí los ojos de par en par ¡Cierto! El instituto, ¡Hoy era el inicio de clases! La nueva etapa de mi vida y ya iba empezando con el pie izquierdo, automáticamente no dude en empezar a alistarme lo más rápido que pude.

Me metí a la ducha con prisa y sin pensarlo dos veces abrí la llave de la regadera, muy mala idea, ¡El agua estaba helada! Bueno, veámosle el lado positivo, al menos así me termine de despertar.

**-20 minutos después.-**

Todo parecía estar listo, ropa lista, cabello listo, mochila lista, comer, todavía no había comido, estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor mirando la espalda de mi madre mientras esta cocinaba con tranquilidad el desayuno, mire mi reloj de muñeca, un tanto preocupado, 7:40 AM, solo faltaban 20 minutos para entrar en clases, resoné mi garganta intentando llamar la atención de mi madre, esta se volteo, me sonrió, y me entrego una bolsa de plástico con mi almuerzo.

-¿De dónde crees que sacaste tu inteligencia, Mathias? -Me pregunto ella sonriente, ella había previsto la idea de que yo me levantase tarde el día de hoy y ya había empacado mi almuerzo, le sonreí nervioso agradeciéndole, tome la pequeña bolsa y me despedí de ella.

Apenas salí de la casa me dispuse a correr hacia las estación de buses para poder ir hacia al instituto, pero en el proceso me choque con una chica, ambos caímos al suelo, yo me levante rápidamente, disculpándome.

-¡Cálmate, Bonnie!- Hablo ella con tranquilidad mientras reía levemente, yo levante la vista y pude notar con facilidad que era nada más y nada menos que Chelsea, una de mis mejores amigas de la infancia, ella y yo, junto a los demás teníamos la manía de llamarnos por unos extraños apodos.

-Perdona, no te reconocí, Chica.- Explique mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-¡Oh está bien! ¡Ven, yo te doy el aventón!- Comento ella mientras señalaba el auto de Freddy y me jalaba a mi hacia a este.

-¿Cómo va la cosa, Bonnie?- Me pregunto Jhon con tranquilidad mientras ponía en movimiento el vehículo.

-Con un poco de prisa pero bien.- Respondí intentando recuperar el aliento.

-¿Emocionado por el primer día?- Me pregunto Chica mientras se volteaba hacia a mí y me sonreía con emoción.

-¿Por qué debería estarlo?- Pregunto Freddy un poco fastidiado.

-No te estaba preguntando a ti, tonto.-

-Recuerda que este auto no es tuyo.-

Automáticamente ambos empezaron a discutir, yo solo sonreí divertido al ver por dónde iba la pequeña discusión, llegamos al instituto, yo tenía el presentimiento de que me estaba olvidando de algo, pero, ¿Qué era? Me baje del carro de Freddy y camine con prisa hacia el instituto, pero fui detenido por Chica.

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa, conejito?- Me pregunto ella burlona.

-Voy a clases.-

-¿De quién? ¿A caso no te llego el mensaje?-

-¿Cuál?-

-De que hoy el instituto abre a las 9, llegamos aquí temprano porque fredogodofredo tenía que venir temprano por unas cosas que tenía pendiente con el área de teatro.- Me respondió ella mientras me soltaba, abrí los ojos sorprendido, ese era el presentimiento que tenía, hace unos días que me había llegado el mensaje referente a eso, suspire aliviado.

-Gracias por recordarme, lo había olvidado completamente.- Musite sonriente.

-No hay de que.- Completo ella igual de sonriente.

-Claro, mientras que ustedes se van en auto, a mí me toca caminar.- Comento Edward mientras se sentaba junto a nosotros, me puse un poco nervioso, por alguna extraña razón.

-¡Venga ya! Tú fuiste el que dijo ¨No, caminar me hace bien.¨ a nosotros no nos vayas a echar peste de tus extrañas decisiones.- Explico Chica mientras hacia una voz grave con cierto tono estúpido, imitando a Edward, o Foxy como le solíamos decir.

-No sabía que este lugar quedase tan lejos.- Intento refutar Foxy levemente avergonzado, se veía ciertamente adorable.

-Es la universidad, tonto, es algo nuevo.- Explico Chica triunfante.- Cuidado no te quedan todas las materias en el primer semestre, debes ser un cerebrito como Bonnie.- Termino de hablar Chica mientras me señalaba.

-16 años y ya estás en la universidad, ¿No?- Me pregunto Foxy un tanto sorprendido, yo asentí un tanto avergonzado, no me gustaba del todo que hablasen de mi de esa forma.

Seguimos conversando con tranquilidad, en la universidad hasta el momento habían llegado unos 3 profesores, pero fueron llegando más, entre esos, hubieron 2 que me pusieron los pelos de punta, el primero se le podía clasificar como un ogro, aunque se le veía joven, y el otro tenía una sonrisa de lunático recién salido de manicomio, y junto a los profesores habían llegado más estudiantes, haciendo que el patio principal se llenara rápidamente.

-H-hay demasiada gente.- Hable sumamente nervioso, me sentía asfixiado, nunca me había terminado de acostumbrar ante tantos mares de gente.

-Cálmate, Bonnie.- Foxy intento consolarme poniéndome la mano en el hombro, suspire intentando relajarme.- Estamos aquí para ayudarte, ¡Avísame si un brabucón se mete contigo! ¡No dudare en partirle el rostro!- Foxy me abrazo por el hombro sonriente.

-Querrás decirle ¨le partiremos¨.- Hablo Freddy igual de sonriente.- Nadie se meterá con nuestro amigo.- Freddy me puso su mano en el otro hombro, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-¡El que se meta contigo tendrá que vérsela conmigo!- Grito Chica muy sonriente.

-M-muchas gracias, chicos, en verdad, no sé qué me haría sin ustedes.- Comente mientras sentía como mis ojos se humedecían un poco.

-¡Para eso están los amigos!- Gritaron los 3 al unísono, sonrientes, yo sonreí junto a ellos.

Después de eso, empezó el ajetreo para indicar los salones, cuartos (eso era para aquellos que les quedaba lejos la universidad y no les quedaba de otra que tener que mudarse a esta o a aquellos que venían de intercambio.), materias, todo fue un estrés total, y el mar de gente no ayudaba mucho que digamos, las piernas me temblaban y mi respiración se agitaba y sentía como si fuera el centro de atención y todo el mundo me estaba mirando ¡Odiaba ese sentir!

Dio el receso de intermedio, al fin, creí que los había perdido, los chicos estaban comiendo tranquilamente, corrí hacia ellos, me senté con prisa junto a Foxy, Chica sonrió y empezó a hablar.

-¿Y? ¿Ya te dieron tu horario?- Me pregunto ella con felicidad.

-S-si.- Dicho esto le entregue mi horario, Freddy se asomó junto a ella, la sonrisa de ambos se borró al ver mi horario, yo trague saliva con dificultad ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Bonnie, no quedamos juntos en ninguna clase…- Susurro ella con desgano.

-¿Eh?- Pregunte nervioso, agarre el horario de ella, Freddy y Foxy, era cierto, ninguna de nuestras clases coincidían, lo que quería decir que solo nos volveríamos a ver en el receso y al final del día, esto no podía estar pasando.- E-estaré solo técnicamente.- Hable preocupado, ella y Freddy asintieron tristemente.

-Nunca está de más hacer nuevos amigos, ¿Cierto?- Intento consolarme Foxy abrazándome levemente, yo suspire un tanto resignado.

-Supongo que no me queda de otra.- Susurre intentando no preocuparme.

Después del receso tuvimos que ir a nuestras respectivas clases, a mí me tocaba biología, ahora me arrepentía de elegir medicina ¿Por qué elegí medicina? Tal vez si no hubiese elegido esa carrera tal vez estuviera con mis amigos, entre al aula nervioso, y me senté en las primeras filas.

El profesor llego unos segundos después, no sabía que sentir, si sentir alivio o sentir pavor, era el ogro joven, bueno, yo le decía así porque a simple vista se le veía que estaba amargado, pero tenía una linda cara, piel blanca, levemente bronceada, ojos de un verde oscuro (muy penetrante a mi parecer) tenía una leve barba, no de esas barbas esponjosas y larguísimas, una barba sencilla, pero que no dejaba de verse bien, su cabello era de color negro intenso y estaba peinado hacia atrás, facciones ni muy delicadas, pero tampoco ordinarias, se le veía joven, vestía una franela manga larga color blanca con unas leves franjas verde claro a su alrededor, un chaleco de un verde oscuro asimilando al negro, y unos simples pantalones de vestir negros.

Él se sentó con tranquilidad en su escritorio, saco lo que parecía ser nuestra lista.- Sé que esto es una cosa de primaria, es solo para tener una mejor idea de vuestra apariencia, el que nombre se levantara y afirmara su nombre, y si gusta puede decir su edad, aunque claro, a mi eso me da exactamente lo mismo, pero me veo obligado por la universidad de hacer esto.- Hablo con firmeza, parecía estar ronco, pero eso no quito lo firme de su voz.

Empezó a pasar la lista, algunas chicas se levantaban y decían cosas de mas como sus números de teléfono o si estaban solteras, no sabía si lo hacían para coquetear con el profesor o para intentar conseguir pareja en este semestre.

Pasaron unos 15 minutos y me llamo por mi apellido, yo me levante nervioso, sentí como su mirada se clavaba en mi por unos instantes.- Tu eres el ¨especial¨ ¿No?- Me pregunto mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-¿A-a que s-se refiere con eso?- Pregunte sin entender muy bien a lo que se refería.

-Cerebro sin personalidad.- Hablo, se sobo la cien por unos instantes.- Son minutos desperdiciados, tome asiento, joven.- Sentencio un tanto molesto.- Hablaremos al final de la clase.- Fulmino mientras llamaba a otro alumno.

Yo me senté en silencio mirando al suelo decepcionado de mí mismo, me sentía un estúpido.

Después de que el terminara de pasar la lista, se levantó del escritorio.- Mi nombre es Jhonathan Jhonson, pero, me podéis conocer mejor como el diablo de la biología, soy muy exigente en mis clases, espero que ustedes podáis poneros al nivel necesario para pasar mis materias, yo doy biología y química pura.- Hizo una pausa mirando al salón.- También puedo ser muy condescendiente, pero solo con muy pocos casos, si queréis tener ¨privilegios¨ conmigo, les recomiendo ser esa clase de casos.- Sonrió burlón.- Me da exactamente lo mismo cuanto hayan sacado en el examen de admisión, lo que me importa es que os graduéis y me quitéis mi apodo.- Fulmino sin quitar esa sonrisa burlona de su rostro.

Después de su pequeño discurso ¨motivador¨ empezó a dar su clase con normalidad, como era la primera clase, se suponía que debía ser suave, la clase transcurrió con normalidad, excepto por una que otra pregunta por algún estudiante por no entender del todo lo que decía.

Me sentía aliviado al poder entender con facilidad su clase, tal vez no reprobaría el semestre con este profesor. La clase finalizo, 2 horas de pura química y biología juntas, teorías, y conceptos totalmente nuevos, nos asignó un trabajo sencillo, solo para que entráramos en ¨calor¨ según él.

Después de que todos salieran, me le acerque un tanto nervioso.- D-disculpe, profesor.- Lo llame levemente.

-Dígame, joven.- El ni siquiera se dignó a girar la mirada por estar ocupado recogiendo sus cosas.

-¿A qué se refería usted con lo del ¨especial¨?- Pregunte temiendo por la respuesta.

-Tu eres el que tiene 16, ¿No es así?- Me pregunto mientras me miraba a los ojos.

-S-si.- Asentí sin quitarme los nervios de encima.

-Mira, la universidad es una puerta que te enseña lo difícil que puede llegar a ser la vida en algunas ocasiones, y los jóvenes suelen ser los más influenciados por los mayores, tienes un gran intelecto, no lo desperdicies solo para intentar ser genial para los demás.- Explico mientras me ponía la mano en el hombro.- Para ser mas directo, no caigas en las drogas o en alguna enfermedad sexual o un delito, ¿Entendido? Me daría mucha lastima verte a ti ser arrastrado por ese lado de la sociedad.- Dicho esto bajo su mano de mi hombro.

-Esta b-bien.- Sonreí un poco más tranquilo, salí del aula despidiéndome con un ademan del profesor.

Sinceramente, yo no terminaba de entender, porque en medicina se veía matemática, en esta clase ahora habían distintos estudiantes, estaban los de la clase anterior y unos otros nuevos, el profesor llego con prisa al aula, nos sonrio, tambien tenia el pelo negro y piel blanca como el anterior, pero a simple vista se veía que era un poco mas dócil, este tomo aire y se presento.- Hola, muy buenas tardes a todos, mi nombre es Scott, yo sere su profesor de matemática durante este semestre, espero darme a entender en mis explicaciones, ahora, si no es mucha molestia, abrir sus libros de matemática en la pagina 15, y hacr los primeros 10 ejercicios, para tener la primera nota.- Explico sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

**-45 minutos después.-**

Después de que todos terminásemos de hacer los ejercicios, el profesor se dedicó a explicar tranquilamente su clase.

-Mientras tanto con Freddy, Foxy y Chica.-

Mientras que Bonnie era torturado, el trio de amigos, el cual ahora estaban teniendo clases de informática con el profesor Fritz, Freddy y Chica no habían dudado en empezar a molestar al pelirrojo por sus sentimientos.

-¿Cuándo se lo piensas decir?- Preguntaba Chica risueña.

-Hacia mucho que no se veían, no creas que no vi cuando te le quedaste embobado mirando.- Completaba Freddy.

-¡Cierto!- Certifico la rubia sonriente.

-Cállense, deberían de prestarle atención a la clase.- Se excusó el pelirrojo con la cara más roja que su cabello.

-¿Desde cuándo TU le prestas atención a las clases?- Dicha esta pregunta, tanto la rubia como el castaño estallaron en carcajadas por las ocurrencias del pelirrojo.

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado! Muchísimas gracias por leer! Significa un montón x3!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Eh hola! Aquí Mc reportándose! Sé que no estoy siendo muy activa en mis demás historias, pero estoy SIN-IDEAs, excepto en Two Moons (historia que podéis conseguir en mi Deviant Art o Wattpad), ya estoy dando los últimos toques al capítulo.**_

_**Ahora, vamos con el Fonnie!**_

* * *

**Narra Foxy **

Chica, Freddy y yo, salimos de nuestra última clase, la clase fue con tranquilidad sinceramente, el profesor Fritz es una muy buena persona, nos contó un par de chistes, no parecía ser un profesor de informática, era muy distinto al tal ¨Diablo de la Biología¨, apenas me percate que ese ogro iba a ser el profesor de Bonnie, la ira me invadió, dependiendo de la persona que el trate, puede ir desde ser un miserable canalla a ser un pan de dios, un hipócrita en resumen.

Si él se llegaba a meter con Bonnie, no dudaría en partirle el rostro, no importase que tan altas fuesen las consecuencias por hacer eso.

-¡FOXY!- Escuche gritar de manera desesperada a Chica, dirigí mi mirada hacia donde provenía la voz de la susodicha, pero parecía estar totalmente bien.- ¿Al menos estas en este mundo? ¡Llevo como 20 minutos llamándote y nada que respondes!- Me reclamo ella con mucha molestia.

-Déjale.- Interrumpió Freddy con tranquilidad.- Seguramente estaba en Bonnie-Landia.- Termino de decir mientras reía levemente.

Chica relajo levemente el ceño y se echó a reír con el.- Si, posiblemente estaba allí, te estaba llamando a ver si querías que te diéramos el aventón.- Me explico Chica un poco más relajada.

-No gracias, esperare a que Bonnie salga, no tendrá a nadie que lo acompañe hasta su casa, y tengo miedo de que algo malo le pase.- Explique rascándome la nuca nervioso y avergonzado.

-Oh, está bien.- Dijeron Chica y Freddy al unísono sonrientes, no sé por qué, pero me dio el presentimiento de que ellos querían que me negara, posiblemente ellos querían tener ¨un tiempo a solas¨, le reste importancia a eso y me dedique a despedirme de ellos con un ademan.

Me senté en una banca que tuviese sombra, mire el reloj de mi teléfono, 5:30 PM, vaya que se había pasado el día volando, pero ¿Cómo no? Teniendo a Chica y a Freddy cerca de ti las risas simplemente no se detienen, algunas veces los chistes de doble sentido de Freddy tenían que ser moderados por la presencia de Bonnie el todavía era menor de edad.

Chica y Freddy eran muy buenos amigos, no te juzgaban por tu apariencia, o tu pasado, ellos solo te hacen su amigo, y te hacen la vida de colores, aunque los 3 nos conocemos desde la infancia, a veces sus ocurrencias simplemente no dejaban de ser sorprendentes, no importase la circunstancia, en especial el día que confesé el hecho de que yo era gay.

_*Flash Back*_

Chica y Freddy intercambiaban miradas entre ellos, se les veían ansiosos, claro, era la primera vez en mi vida que los llamaba tan seriamente, era una cosa urgente, algo que ya no podía seguir guardando en mi pecho, tome mucho aire, necesitaba estar concentrado.

-Chica, Freddy… Debo decirles que… yo… yo… yo soy gay…- ¡Al fin lo había dicho! Sentía como un peso dejaba mi alma, pero otro mayor me invadía y era la duda de que si ellos me aceptarían siendo ¨de esa forma¨, los mire ansioso, Freddy fue el primero en mostrar intenciones de responder.

-Bueno, ¿Eso era todo? Yo creyendo que habías contagiado SIDA o algo así, solo eso ¿En serio?- Pregunto Freddy con tranquilidad, estaba sonriente, así que una nerviosa y esperanzada sonrisa se posó en mis labios.

-Concuerdo con Freddy, es más ¡Yo estaba pensando que habías dejado a ¨Manuela¨ embarazada o algo así!- Exclamo Chica sonriéndome pícaramente.

-Yo no tengo problema con que le tires a la otra acera, solo te agradeceré algo, no te enamores de mi, yo se que soy irresistiblemente sexy, pero te agradecería que no te enamorases de mi, es en serio.- Musito Freddy sonriendo pícaramente junto a Chica.

-Tranquilo, hermano, no me enamoraría de ti, ni ciego.- Conteste burlón, Freddy y Chica, por lo visto, se lo habían tomado muy bien.

-¡Eh de suponer que estás enamorado de Bonnie!- Chillo Chica con un inmenso brillo en sus ojos, yo solo sentí como una gota de sudor frio me recorría la nuca.

-Tú y tu hermana Chloe deberían dejar de ver esas extrañas revistas homosexuales.- Hablo Freddy con una gota de sudor pasándole por su frente.

-¡No son revistas homosexuales!- Refuto ella mientras hacia un puchero.- Son mangas yaoi.- Termino de decir con cierto aire de orgullo.

Yo simplemente me senté con ellos, intentando cambiar de tema, rato después para que los 3 estuviésemos riendo por un tema distinto.

_*Fin del FlashBack*_

Seguía sentado en la banca, volví a mirar la hora en mi teléfono, 6:15 PM, no habían señales de Bonnie, ¿Era normal que el saliese tan tarde de clases? Me levante de la banca y me encamine hacia la facultad de medicina, anduve caminando como unos 10 minutos hasta que al fin encontré ese bello y único cabello morado, ya no había tanta gente como antes, opte en la idea de acercarme, pero me percaté de que él estaba hablando con ese hipócrita profesor, me escondí y me dedique observarlo intentando leer sus labios, me detuve en seco al apreciarlos, no recordaba que fuesen… tan tentadores, hablaban con una bella sonrisa, ¿Quién no se fijaría en él?

Digo, un hermoso cabello morado oscuro (y muy suave, por cierto) unos hechizantes ojos marrones claro con brillos en rosa, una piel pálida con sus mejillas levemente ruborizadas… Momento ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué Bonnie estaba ruborizado? Dirigí mi mirada hacia el hipócrita, él estaba sonriendo con tranquilidad, no supe cómo, no supe cuándo, pero solo sabía era que ahora estaba junto con Bonnie mirando de muy mala manera a ese profesor, este solo me dedico una peor.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, joven?- Me pregunto de manera brusca y tosca, su voz ronca ayudo a darle más énfasis a la brusquedad de sus palabras.

-En verdad quería pedirle que- Fui interrumpido por un jalón que me propició Bonnie, me alejo de ese profesor, le sonrió nerviosamente.

-N-nos vemos m-mañana, mu-muchas gracias por los consejos, Profesor.- Hablo Bonnie con demasiado nerviosismo.

-No hay de que, cualquier duda que tenga sobre la facultad no dude en decírmela, y no se olvide de nuestro ¨trato¨- Hablo ese canalla, ¿Cuál trato? ¿Bonnie que estás haciendo?

-¡N-no se preocupe por e-eso!- Contesto Bonnie sonriente.

Bonnie me jalo lejos de esa aula de clases, oh oh, estaba molesto, lo podía percibir, esa manera apresurada de caminar, y el hecho de que no me había dirigido mirada, me saco con rapidez de la facultad, cuando se calmó un poco más me encaro.

-¿Podrías decirme cuál es tu problema?- Si, definitivamente, estaba que echaba fuego por la boca.

-¿Qué estabas hablando con ese canalla?- No dude en alzármele yo también, estaba demasiado celoso, no lo podía evitar.

-¿Problema o asunto?- Cuando Bonnie estaba así era imposible hablarle sin salir lastimado por las dagas que escupía por la boca.

-Bonnie… yo…- Me intente excusar el simplemente rodo los ojos suspirando, me señalo la banca, me volvió a jalar pero esta vez con más suavidad, nos sentamos los 2 allí, el me miro a los ojos, yo me sonroje levemente.- No quise hacerlo… es que- Me detuve en seco al sentir como su delicada mano me acariciaba con suavidad la mejilla, lo mire, el también estaba ruborizado, me sentí en calma, esa bella imagen, lograba calmarme.

-Yo estaba preguntándole un par de cosas sobre la facultad de medicina en sí, tenía muchas dudas respecto a eso, por eso me dedique a hablar con el después de clases.- Me sonrió con suavidad.- Y el ¨trato¨ es que, ¿Recuerdas que mi mamá trabaja en una floristería? Bueno, el pronto va a cumplir un aniversario con su pareja y me pregunto si podía hablar con ella para que hiciera un gran ramo de rosas blancas y azules y que le saliese un poco más económico, claro está, que las rosas azules son bastante difíciles de conseguir.- Me termino de explicar Bonnie con serenidad.

Antes de que yo pudiese contestar o replicar algo, Bonnie me abrazo.- Muchas gracias por preocuparte siempre por mi.- Me susurro sin romper el abrazo, yo correspondí el abrazo aun sorprendido, quedamos así durante unos minutos, se sentía tan bien tenerlo tan cerca.

Mis manos inconscientemente fueron bajando hasta su cadera, lo atraje más hacia mí, embriagándome así con su olor, él se separó un poco de mí, lo que vino me dejo atónito, me beso en los labios, pero todo se fue al demonio cuando un segundo Bonnie me picoteaba levemente la cara: Todo era un sueño, abrí los ojos pesadamente para encontrarme al Bonnie real, toqueteándome delicadamente el rostro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Me pregunto con suavidad sin dejar de picotearme el rostro con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro, se veía tan lindo.

-Bueno… Pensé en esperarte, pero en el proceso me quede dormido.- Respondí un tanto nervioso removiéndome el cabello ruborizado.

-E-eso f-fue muy a-amable de tu p-parte.- Se sonrojo y miro hacia otro lado nervioso, se veía tan adorable.- J-justamente e-e-estaba pensando e-en cómo hacer para i-irme solo a casa, e-es muy tarde.- Termino de decir, mientras se avergonzaba mucho más.

-Oh bueno, vámonos antes de que se haga más tarde.- Musite sonriente, mientras me dispusia a aminar junto a él, en dirección a su casa.

**-20 minutos después, narra Bonnie.-**

Me encontraba tirado sobre mi cama mirando el techo pensativo, mi corazón todavía no dejaba de latir tan fuerte, y mis mejillas las sentía arder, el hecho de que mi madre haya llamado ¨Yerno¨ a Foxy cuando me dejo en la puerta de mi casa, ella claramente no lo hizo con mala intención, pero eso de todas formas trajo como consecuencia que yo me pusiera de todos los colores y saliera corriendo en dirección a mi alcoba para luego quedar en esta misma posición: Pensando.

Claramente, hacía muchos años que yo le había dicho a mi madre sobre mi orientación sexual, ella lo tomo con calma diciéndome ¨Si así eres feliz, no quiero hacer nada en contra para que lo seas¨ dándome a entender que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con ello, mi hermano menor Tobias (N/A: Toy Bonnie), era todo lo contrario a mí, 100% heterosexual, acosador de mujeres, aunque tuviese solo 13 años, la idea de imaginármelo a los 18 me causaba gracia, él y yo no nos tratamos mucho ya que él no duda en insultarme y llamarme ¨marica¨ , lo entiendo, es comprensible, digo, que de la noche a la mañana tu hermano mayor, tu ejemplo a seguir, tu ídolo, venga y salga con que le gusta que los hombres le den por atrás.

Apuesto que él se ha de sentir súper humillado en la escuela, no lo culpo, compartimos el mismo apellido después de todo, suspire un tanto molesto, eso simplemente no estaba en mí.

Era cuestión de la cantidad de testosterona que mi organismo era capaz de producir, al no tener la suficiente cantidad de testosterona en mi organismo, no todas las cosas funcionan correctamente, era cuestión de biología, no mía, pero Tobias simplemente no entendía eso y prefería llamarme ¨marica¨ en frente de mi propia madre, una amarga y traicionera lagrima salió a flote, la limpie con amargura escondiéndome entre las sabanas de mi cama para dejar que muchas más salieran.

Entre tanta amargura, al fin pude conciliar el sueño.

**-Al día siguiente.-**

Era temprano en la mañana, ya había ajustado una alarma que me despertase a las 6:00 AM, me levante con tranquilidad de mi cama, me encamine al baño a seguir mi rutina.

**-40 minutos después.-**

Como me había despertado temprano, ahora me daba el lujo de poder bañarme con tranquilidad y relajarme, era muy distinto bañarte con agua fría y prisa, que tomar una cálida ducha con calma, me vestí con un poco más de prisa, y baje a desayunar, Tobias estaba en la mesa sentado comiendo, estaba en uniforme, pronto vendría el autobús a buscarlo, me senté a su lado, el me miro de muy mala manera, yo solo opte por ignorarlo.

-Buenos días.- Salude animadamente a mi madre la cual estaba como de costumbre cocinando el desayuno.

-Buenos días, Mathias.- Me saludo ella sonriente, mientras me servía el desayuno.- Y dime ¿Cómo está mi yerno? ¿Ayer no te escribió?- Pregunto ella amablemente, pero tenía cierto tono pícaro en su voz, Tobias casi se ahoga con su desayuno al oír eso.

-N-no me escribió.- Respondí un tanto ruborizado.

-¡Pero que yerno más flojo tengo!- Se quejó ella con tranquilidad mientras ayudaba a Tobias con su desayuno.- ¿A caso se te olvido como comer, Tobias?- Le pregunto ella al susodicho sonriente mientras le daba unas leves palmadas en la espalda, yo sonreí alegre ante tal escena, Tobias rojo por la vergüenza, y mi madre golpeándole la espalda como si intentara sacarle los gases.

Tobias eructo, eso lo único que trajo fue que mi madre y yo nos riéramos y él se pusiera más rojo por la vergüenza, pocos minutos después llego su autobús, el tomo su mochila y se despidió de nuestra madre, a mí ni siquiera me miro, me arquee de hombros restándole importancia, no me iba a dar mala vida porque mi hermano menor me odiase.

Termine mi desayuno, mire el reloj de pared, 7:30AM, me despedí de mi madre, y Salí caminando dirección a la estación de buses.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, Bombón?- La voz de Chica me detuvo, estaba junto a Freddy y Foxy.- ¿Qué esperas? ¿Invitación por escrito?- Me pregunto ella con tranquilidad mientras me montaba en el auto de Freddy, yo me senté junto a Foxy y agache la mirada, me sentía como si fuese alguna clase de carga.

-¿Por qué tan deprimido, Bonnie?- Me pregunto Foxy, mientras me ponía la mano en el hombro.

-Me siento como una carga.- Musite por lo bajo, mientras sentía como mis ojos se humedecían un poco, en realidad me sentía patético, apuesto que ahora me están dando los aventones, para evitar lo que paso hace 2 años en un autobús, en resumen, me había desmayado, pero eso solo fue en el medio día cuando el calor esta al máximo y los buses van colapsados con personas, se me bajo la tensión y me desmaye allí mismo.

-Pero no lo eres.- Me refuto Freddy.

-Cierto, ¿Por qué te sientes así?- Ahora Chica se había unido a la conversación.

-¿Recuerdan lo del autobús?- Cuestione sin levantar la mirada.

-Nosotros no te damos el aventón por eso, te damos el aventón porque nos nace hacerlo, y aparte ¿No crees que es mejor ir así que en un colapsado autobús?- Inquirió Freddy mirándome por el retrovisor.

-S-supongo…-

-¿No te gusta estar con tus amigos? Digo, ahora, casi no nos vemos, creo que cada momento juntos deberíamos aprovecharlo al máximo, ¿No crees?- Me pregunto Foxy intentando animarme, sonreí nostálgicamente ante eso, era cierto, era mejor aprovechar cada momento juntos.

Lo abrace con tranquilidad, Chica y Freddy sonrieron, note como Foxy se tensaba un poco, me separe de el totalmente rojo.- P-perdón por e-eso.- Me disculpe desviando un poco la mirada.

-N-no hay problema.- Musito Foxy igual de rojo que yo.

-¡Eh que no se pongan melosos allá atrás que recién lave el auto hoy en la mañana!- Se burló Freddy, tanto Foxy como yo nos pusimos rojos por la vergüenza.

* * *

**_Y bueno, hasta aquí lo dejo, espero les haya gustado! Muchas gracias por leer! No duden en dejar un valioso review, me ayudan a seguir escribiendo x3!_**

**_Tobias= Toy Bonnie, si, aunque en mis otros fics lo pongo como una diva rompe hogares, aquí lo pongo como un chico normal que odia a su hermano mayor (¡JA! Toma eso cliché!)._**

**_Chloe= Nombre robado de la señorita StarBlcak, Chloe es Toy Chica._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola! Se acuerdan de mi? Perdon por tardar tanto en actualizar, los estudios me tienen bastante ocupada.**_

_**Dejandome de excusas, ahora vamos con el Fonnie! (¿Algun dia actualizare mis otros fics? No lo creo)**_

* * *

**-Narra Bonnie.-**

Todos nos bajamos del coche de Freddy, incluyendo a este, poco después de que llegásemos a la universidad, sin dejarnos de reír, definitivamente, las bromas de Chica y Freddy eran justamente únicas.

Seguimos hablando en el patio esperando al inicio de nuestras clases, pude apreciar que habían muchas más caras que el día de ayer, eso solo podía significar algo: Más estudiantes nuevos. Seguramente estos tenían que lidiar también con el ajetreo que lidiamos nosotros ayer, habían demasiadas distintas caras, chicas realmente hermosas capaces de dejar a cualquier chico babeándose por ellas.

-Con tantos bombones rondando por aquí, no creo que Freddecito pueda.- Musito Freddy casi hipnotizado por el panorama, Chica como respuesta, le codeo con fuerza por uno de los costados, Freddy se sobo la parte maltratada.- ¿Qué?- Pregunto aturdido todavía sobándose.

-Nada.- Contesto Chica molesta.

Foxy y yo intercambiamos miradas un tanto divertidos, Chica estaba celosa y Freddy no se daba cuenta, sería interesante ver cómo se desarrolla su relación, Freddy un poco pervertido pero despistado, Chica un poco marimacha (esa sería la razón del porque sus mejores amigos somos puros chicos), sincera, pero muy tímida con sus sentimientos.

Me vi obligado a separarme de los chicos porque mis clases ya habían empezado, me despedí de ellos con un ademan. Hoy me tocaba química, seria con el profesor Jhonathan, ya que este daba biología y química pura.

La clase anduvo con tranquilidad, después de que terminase química vino física, sinceramente no me daban un descanso, no llevaba ni 2 días yendo a la universidad y ya estaba agobiado, medicina era una carrera dura, salimos al receso el cual resultaba ser el final del día, hoy salía más temprano, menos mal, al menos así podría irme con los chicos hoy, los busque con la mirada pero no habían señales de ellos ¿Dónde estaban? Le escribí un mensaje a Chica mientras me sentaba en una de las bancas que tenían sombra, como a los 15 minutos ella me respondió ¨Estamos en clase¨ decía el mensaje ¿Era esto en serio? Cuando yo salía temprano, ellos salían tarde, suspire molesto, Mamá posiblemente estuviese trabajando y quedarme solo en casa con Tobias y su niñera no era una opción, le volví a textear a Chica diciéndole ¨¿Cuánto les falta para salir? ¨esta me respondió un poco mas rápido que la vez anterior diciéndome ¨Recién vamos entrando :'v¨ Suspire más molesto todavía.

¿Era esto una broma del cruel destino? No quería ir a casa sinceramente, tal vez explorar las distintas facultades para pasar el rato fuese una buena idea, al fin y al cabo, esta universidad era grandísima.

Agarre mi mochila poniéndomela en el hombro y dedicándome a caminar, estuve caminando con tranquilidad por unos 20 minutos hasta que encontré una biblioteca ¿Quién diría que aquí hubiese una biblioteca? Leer para pasar el rato sería lo mejor.

Pase por las estanterías buscando un libro que se moldease a mis gustos, ¿Romance? Tal vez, pero la mayoría seguían el mismo estereotipo, ¿Ciencia ficción? Estaba aburrido de leerla, sí, me podéis considerar como un ¨frikie¨ pero gustos son gustos no me juzguen por ello, ¿+18? No era de ese tipo de gustos, pero no me iba a poner a leer cosas de ese tipo en un biblioteca pública, la gente se daría cuenta por lo roja que posiblemente llegase a estar mi cara, así que dejemos el +18 de lado, busque algo totalmente nuevo, algo que iba en contra de todas mis morales: Fantasía.

Siempre había odiado ese tipo de cuentos, pero ¿En serio? ¿Dragones, brujas, hechiceros? Era totalmente ilógico, para eso me iba a la ciencia ficción, era más futurista y con mas sentido, cerré los ojos y elegí un libro al azar, mire su portada ¨Two Moons¨ fantasía, suspire buscando con la mirada un lugar alejado para poder sentarme y leer con más tranquilidad.

_-45 minutos después.-_

Bueno, para ser fantasía, ¿Qué se había fumado el escritor de esta historia? Bueno, en este caso escritora, la historia tenia demasiada fantasía hasta para el gusto de aquellos amantes a este género de lectura, la historia no era mala, combinaba la ciencia ficción con la fantasía pero ¿Monarquía? ¿En serio? Criaturas oscuras, princesas, lunas, demonios, ángeles, barreras, híbridos, romance, un mar de cosas era esa historia en resumen.

Cerré el libro fatigado, ahora la gente se daba el lujo de escribir cualquier porquería y publicarla ya nada era como antes ¿Dónde habían quedado los verdaderos escritores? Quien sabe, bueno, no debería ser tan crítico con ese libro, yo no soy capaz de tomarme la molestia de escribir algo mejor, sinceramente.

Debería de valorar el trabajo ajeno y no ser tan estricto, guarde el libro en el lugar donde lo había conseguido en primer lugar, salí de la biblioteca con tranquilidad, pero menuda sorpresa que…

-¡Et tu, puer tuus erit in tergum Stulte!- Me grito un tipo raro con una máscara horrorosa puesta, yo por el susto pegue un pequeño brinco retrocedí asustado pero tropecé con algo y me caí de trasero.

Escuche como se reían, habían unos 3 chicos delante de mi.- Nerd asustado #50 ¡Nuevo record!- Grito el de la máscara en tono burlón mientras chocaba sus manos con sus 2 compañeros los cuales no parecían querer parar de reírse por mi caída.

-¿50 en un día? ¡Eso es asombroso!- Exclamo otro de los chicos.

Ellos seguían riéndose de mí, mis ojos se cristalizaron un poco, menudo nenica que soy.- Ya, ya dejen el bullying, ¿No ven que se cayó?- Me extendió la mano el chico de la máscara, yo la tome, pero que inocente y estúpido fui, el me volvió a soltar para volver a dejarme caer.- Ay perdón, tengo las manos sudadas, ¿Te hiciste daño?- Me pregunto burlón.- Es que no quiero que el traserito de mami se dañe o ensucie.- Ante tal comentario tanto el como sus compañeros estallaron en carcajadas.

Yo me levante decidido a enfrentarlos, mire al que parecía ser el cabecilla del grupo, el chico que tenía la espantosa mascara.- ¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo?- Le pregunte firme intentando ocultar lo quebradizo de mi voz.

-Chicos…- Musito el líder.- Déjennos solos.- Ordeno frio, después de que los otros 2 obedecieran, sentí como su mirada me exploraba sin pudor alguno, después de que el me hiciera ese pequeño ¨examen¨ se quitó la máscara dejando revelar quién era en realidad, un chico de piel blanca, ojos de un celeste cristalino y cabello negro bastante oscuro, para cualquier chica ese chico le hubiese resultado irresistible sin incluir el hecho de que tenía un pircing en una de sus cejas, pero para mí no era nada más y nada menos que un imbécil que no acababa de madurar.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio durante unos segundos, mirándonos el uno al otro, opte por ser yo el que rompiese ese silencio.- ¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo?- Volví a preguntar ya un tanto fastidiado.

-No te sientas especial.- Contesto burlón.- Soy así con todos los miserables nerds que vea.- Termino de decir sonriéndome con sorna.

-¿Por qué?- No es buen momento curiosidad.

-Todos ustedes se creen la gran cosa solo por tener mejores notas que los demás, se creen superior por tener el futuro asegurado y los demás se pueden ir al demonio, ¿No es así?- Replico mientras me dedicaba una extraña mirada.- ¡Oh, Mathias! Tu serás un gran medico mientras que los demás se pueden ir al infierno por no saberse la tabla del uno.- Hablo mientras agudizaba su voz imitando a la de una mujer.- Estoy tan orgullosa de ti.- Termino de decir mientras hacía gestos con las manos y cara, obviamente burlándose.

-Deja de hacer eso.- Musite bastante molesto, yo no era como él decía y en verdad me molestaba que tuviese ese ideal de mí.

-¿Y quién eres tú? Solo eres un niñito cuya madre es una ramera con los ovarios del tamaño de mi cabeza por el orgullo que siente por ti.- Replico mientras me señalaba de manera incriminatoria.- Y aparte, ¿De qué vale tener tanto ingenio como el tuyo si no tienes una actitud con que demostrarlo? Eres solo un cerebro sin personalidad.- El odio en sus palabras era notorio.- Patético, simplemente patético.- Termino de decir con desdén mientras se alejaba un poco de mí.

-Yo…- En verdad me había dolido eso último, mi voz se quebró totalmente, mis ojos se humedecieron, algunas lágrimas amargas empezaban a brotar traicioneramente de mis ojos.

-¿Vas a llorar? ¡Menudo futuro doctor!- Exclamo ese imbécil con sorna.

Las palabras solo se habían hecho un nudo en mi garganta, yo no era como el decía, yo siempre fui alguien que consideraba en sobremanera los comentarios de los demás, en resumen, soy alguien con un autoestima muy baja, siempre pienso mucho lo que la gente piensa de mi, nunca antes nadie había sido tan cruel conmigo, me di media vuelta con la cabeza gacha y me dispuse a hacer lo único que se me ocurrio en ese momento: Correr, huir como siempre lo había hecho.

Estuve corriendo por solo Dios sabe cuanto tiempo las piernas ya me empezaban a doler pero no le tome importancia a eso, mi carrera se vio interrumpida cuando choque bruscamente con alguien, y ese alguien era nada mas y nada menos que Foxy, lo abrace desesperado y me puse a llorar en su pecho, el me empezó a acariciar con suavidad la cabeza intentando consolarme, seguramente se estaría preguntando el porque yo estaba asi.

-Bonnie, ¿Qué te ha pasado?- Dicho y hecho, correspondio mi abrazo, me sentí tan protegido en ese momento, no me importaba el hecho de que la gente nos estuviese viendo.- Entiendo…- Susurro Foxy sin dejar de abrazarme, estuvimos asi durante unos 15 minutos mas o menos, me separe un poco de el y pude notar que toda su franela estaba empapada.

-L-lamento h-habert-te m-m-mojado…- Hablar me era casi imposible con ese nudo que tenia en la garganta, me sentía tan miserable, quería que la tierra me tragase.

-No te preocupes.- Musito Foxy mientras que con su pulgar me limpiaba los restos de las lagrimas.- Ahora, dime, ¿Quién fue el bastardo que te hizo esto?- Me pregunto bastante frio Foxy, por lo visto era cierto lo que me había dicho al inicio de clases.

-N-no l-lo se…- Respondi nervioso.

-¿Cómo que ¨no sabes¨?-

-T-tenia una mascara... y-y no le pude v-ver b-bien el rostro…- Mentir definitivamente no era mi fuerte, pero no quería generar problemas, lo se, si Foxy y ese tipo se pelean, posiblemente esto trascienda al hecho de que se vean profesores incluidos, y si a profesores nos vamos, solo habían 2 finales: que Foxy y ese tipo fuesen expulsados de la universidad y jamas pudiesen volver a pisarla o llamaban a mi representante por ser yo menor de edad, y lo ultimo que yo quisiese fuera que pasase eso.

-Bonnie, eres un pésimo mentiroso ¿Lo sabias?- Foxy suspiro mientras se rascaba la nuca.- Pero si tu dices que no le viste el rostro, me hare la idea de que es cierto, pero si te vuelvo a ver de esa forma, tendras que amrrarme para evitar que rueden cabezas en esta universidad.- Esto ultimo me lo dijo con una tranquila sonrisa en el rostro, yo sonreí tímidamente mientras ascentia un poco mas animado.

Me levante junto con Foxy, lo mire a los ojos un tanto preocupado.- Ni una sola palabra sobre esto a Chica y a Freddy.- Le pedi amablemente mientras le jalaba del brazo a Foxy.- ¿Hecho?- Pregunte esperanzado a lo que Foxy simplemente suspiro.

-Hecho, ahora vamos por unos helados.- Me respondio con una sonrisa en el rostro, yo ascenti encantado, no había cosa que me gustase mas que un helado, me aferre al brazo de Foxy sonriente, y me dispuse a caminar junto a el para buscar esos helados.

**-Mientras tanto en algún lado de la universidad cercano a donde estaban Foxy y Bonnie.-**

-Definitivamente, Michelle, tu de actriz te mueres de hambre.- Comentaba uno de los chicos que habían estado acompañando al de ojos celestes.

-Callate, que yo al menos hable.- Se defendió el otro ¨chico¨ mientras se quitaba lo que parecía ser una mascara.

-Callense las 2.- Ordeno el moreno mientras apretaba contra su pecho uno de los cuadernos que a Mathias se la había caído.

-Pero que machista.- Comento el ¨chico¨ que hablo en primer lugar.

-Dejalo, Jackeline, seguramente esta de mal humor por no saber como ligar.- Comento el otro ¨chico¨ mientras se quitaba su rostro dejando revelar el de una morena de ojos mas negros que la oscuridad y un cabello con un color negro similar.

-Tienes razón.- Completo burlona la otra chica mientras se quitaba el rostro de chico, esta chica era bastante similar a la anterior, tambien morena, cabello negro largo y lacio (diferente al de la otra ya que el de esta era ondulado), tenia unos pircings en los labios, otro en la ceja, y tenia 3 pares de zarcillos en cada oreja, y las puntas de su cabello eran moradas al igual que sus ojos.

-Y yo esperanzada con que te lo ibas a violar en los pasillos, casi nadie circula por aquí después de todo.- Comento burlona la de cabello ondulado.

-Por primera vez concuerdo contigo, Michelle.- Hablo Jackeline.

Ante tales comentarios ambas morenas empezaron a reírse a espaldas del único chico presente.- Ya he visto todos sus gestos, definitivamente es el chico mas lindo que he visto, no deja de verse tan lindo aunque este llorando.- Hablo casi hipnotizado el de ojos celestes dando a entender que había estado ignorando a ambas chicas todo el rato.- Recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi, Dios, crei que estaba alucinando.- Si, definitivamente ese chico tenia serios problemas.

Ambas morenas se miraron entre si y empezaron a acercarse al chico que no mostraba intenciones de regresar a esta tierra.

Michelle se posiciono delante del chico y agito una de sus manos frente a la cara de este.- Tierra llamando a Max.- Musito esta mientras seguía zarandeando su mano.- ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo, chico?- Pregunto esta bastante molesta.

-¿Primero lo insultas y luego quieres tirártelo? ¿Qué clase de coqueteo es ese?- Pregunto Jackeline mientras se posicionaba detrás del chico.

-Es que bueno…- Intento defenderse Max mientras se ruborizaba levemente.

-No tiene caso ocultarlo, admite que no sabes coquetear.- Comento Michelle cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Es que no pueden callarse?- Pregunto molesto Max con sus mejillas levemente ruborizadas.- Estoy intentando pensar.- Termino de decir mientras ojeaba el cuaderno de Mathias.

-¿En como devolvérselo?- Pregunto curiosa la morena de cabello ondulado señalando dicho cuaderno.

-Si, necesito devolvérselo e intentar tener una conversación con él y conseguir su número.- Contesto el de cabello negro sin pensar del todo bien lo que decía.

\- Podrías dejárselo en su cama.- Opto Michelle arqueándose de hombros.- Más de una vez has entrado en su casa ya.- Cerro los ojos con tranquilidad restándole importancia al asunto.

-O simplemente devolvérselo y violarlo en el acto.- Opto Jackeline burlona.

-Dejaros el sarcasmo, necesito tiempo- Max fue interrumpido bruscamente por Michelle.

-Mientras tú piensas en como devolverle ese estúpido cuaderno, Edward va ganando terreno con Mathias.-

-Tienes razón.- Medito Max rascándose la barbilla.- Meh, se lo devolveré mañana y ya, no creo que entregarle su cuaderno haga que podamos tener una conversación.- Expuso ya cansado de debatir consigo mismo.

-A él le gustan los helados, posiblemente con la intención de disculparte con él le invites a comer alguno, y de allí nacería una conversación.- Comento Jackeline sonriéndole levemente mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro a Max.

-¿Tú crees?- Pregunto este ilusionado.

-Sí, supongo, ¿Por qué no?- La de ojos morados se arqueo de hombros un tanto dudosa.

-Si sigues dándole tantas vueltas al asunto terminaras explotándote el cerebro.- Comento Michelle sonriente.

-Sí, tienes razón.- Susurro Max mientras pensamientos no muy bonitos de Mathias venían a su mente, para ser exactos, pensamientos +18.

Ambas chicas tuvieron que irse dejando a Max solo, este miro de nueva cuenta el cuaderno y una extraña sonrisa se posó en sus labios.- Pronto estaremos juntos… Y te hare totalmente mío…- Susurro este sin quitar esa extraña sonrisa de su rostro.

**-Volviendo con Edward y Mathias.-**

-Narra Foxy.-

Había pasado toda la tarde con Bonnie, que alguien me pellizque, esto seguramente ha de ser alguna extraña clase de sueño, se le veía tan lindo comiendo helado con una inocente sonrisa en el rostro, me mataba su ternura, terminaría siendo diabético por su culpa, pero no me importaba, lo había escuchado reir, al fin y al cabo, terminamos haciendo de todo un poco, fuimos a una feria, en uno de los tantos juegos había logrado conseguir algo: El peluche de un conejo morado, peluche que ahora el abrazaba con afán, por lo visto había olvidado completamente la tristeza que le invadio unas horas atrás.

Verlo llorar me causaba un gran remordimiento, necesitaba hacer algo para aliviarlo ¿Y que mejor manera que llevarlo a la feria e invitarle un helado? Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando lo escuche hablar, estaba ruborizado.

-M-muchas gracias, Foxy, l-lo he pa-pasado estupendo.- Musito mientras me dedicaba una suave sonrisa, yo me ruborice un poco, me rasque la nuca nervioso y respondí.

-N-no hay de que.-

-Es una lástima que ya me tenga que ir, mi madre está a punto de llegar, y si no me ve allá, seguro me matara.- Suspiro nostálgico, yo le sonreí levemente.

-Tranquilo, yo te acompaño.- Le sugerí mientras nos levantamos para caminar en dirección a su casa.

**-Al día siguiente, 12:30 PM, narra Bonnie.-**

El color blanco de las paredes era poco para lo pálido que yo me encontraba, había salido a receso, y al no ver a los chicos al igual que ayer, yo neciamente volví a ir a la biblioteca, tan bien que la había pasado ayer con Foxy, ¿Es que acaso soy masoquista? Ese imbécil estaba delante de mí, me veía con preocupación, seguramente estaría pensando que yo me iba a desmayar en cualquier momento, mire a los lados buscando salida, no había, mire con nerviosismo a ese tipo, él lo único que hizo fue sacar un cuaderno, mi cuaderno, posiblemente se me hubiese caído cuando di la carrera.

-Ten, se te cayó ayer.- Musito ese imbécil mientras me extendía el cuaderno, yo lo tome con mucho nerviosismo, él lo pudo notar, y digo ¿Quién no? Las piernas me temblaban y cada vez me ponía más pálido.- Sé que ayer me porte demasiado grosero contigo.-Empezó a hablar mientras se removía su cabello con cierto nerviosismo.- Y en verdad me arrepiento de ello.- Termino de decir un tanto cabizbajo.

-¿Eh?- Fue lo único que pudo salir de mi boca.

-¿Qué te parece si en modo de disculpas aceptarías salir conmigo a comer algo? ¿Qué tal unos helados?-Me pregunto mientras me sonreía levemente.

-Yo… Eh… No estoy muy seguro…- Respondí mirando hacia otro lado.

-No tiene que ser hoy, puede ser mañana, o la próxima semana.- Me entraron unas inmensas ganas de responderle ¨ ¿Y qué tal nunca?¨ pero no tenía los estribos para decirlo, él se acercó un poco más yo me pegue más a la pared.- ¿Y bueno? ¿Cuándo?- El ya no tenía tanta confianza como antes… ¿A caso el… esperaba que yo aceptara su propuesta?

-Yo acostumbro a salir con gente que…uh… conozco…- Vale, eso sonaba cruel, pero era la realidad.

-Soy Max.- No creí que el llegase a ser tan frívolo como para decir eso.

Yo me quede estático, pensando en que más decirle, no se me ocurría nada.- ¿Esta bien hoy a las 6?- Pregunte nervioso esperanzado de que dijese que no.

-¿A las 6? Ok, anotado, no tengo problema.- Me sonrió con tranquilidad, me golpee a mí mismo mentalmente.- ¿Vas a estar en tu casa? ¿O vas a estar aquí?- Me pregunto el con tranquilidad, se acercó un poco más, y yo por inercia me pegue más a la pared.

-En mi casa- Antes de que pudiese continuar el hablo.

-¿Entonces te paso a buscar? Es una cita entonces.- Comento mientras se rascaba la barbilla yo asentí un tanto dudoso ¿El sabia donde vivía yo?- No te preocupes, vivo cerca de ti, como a unas cuadras.- Termino de decir mientras se alejaba un poco más.

-Uh ok…- En realidad no estaba del todo seguro si era buena idea aceptar esa ¨cita¨ con él.

-Si no quieres, entiendo.- Se excusó el rápidamente.

-No, no, no es eso… Es que…- Intente excusarme yo también, pero ¿A quién quiero engañar?

-Me odias ¿No es así?-

-No… El odio es el mal del corazón, yo no puedo odiarte seria hacerme mal a mí mismo.-

-¿Entonces?-

-Iré.-

-¿Iras?-

-Si.- Conteste decidido, ya lo hecho, hecho esta, y hecho se va a quedar, seré optimista y me hare la idea de que todo va a salir bien.

-Entonces a las 6, bueno, adiós.- Max se despidió de mi con un ademan, y despareció por los pasillos, yo suspire sintiendo como mi alma volvía a mi cuerpo, tenía que ser optimista después de todo ¿No?

* * *

_**Bueno y hasta aquí lo dejo…**_

_**Espero les haya gustado, lo hice mucho mas largo de lo normal para compensar lo mucho que tarde en actualizarlo, no duden en dejar un valioso comentario si les ha gustado este capítulo, en fin…**_

_**¿Creen que la cita de Max y Bonnie saldrá bien ;D?**_

_**Por cierto! ¨Two Moons¨ es una historia de fantasia que estoy escribiendo, independiente de cualquier fandom, si alguien se siente interesado por esta historia la pueden conseguir en Wattpad o en mi Deviant Art…**_.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola! Aquí Mc reportandose!**_

_**Disculpen la demora en actualizar, estoy hasta el cuello de estudios y comisiones, espero puedan entender ;^;**_

* * *

**-5:00 PM/ casa de Mathias/ Narra este.-**

¿Saben cuándo las chicas en las películas se tiran en su cama a mirar el techo por horas pensando que hacer con su vida? Bueno, así mismo estaba yo, o bueno, peor, porque me encontraba dando vueltas sobre mi cama golpeándome mentalmente seguidas veces ¿Por qué tuve que aceptar? ¡¿Por qué el engendro de Max tuvo que nacer?! ¡¿Por qué tengo que ser tan condescendiente?! ¡¿POR QUE?!

Suspire mirando el techo molesto, hacía ya bastante rato que ya estaba arreglado para ir a la cita con ese cabeza hueca ¿Por qué simplemente no dije ¨no¨? Tal vez si lo hubiese rechazado desde un principio no estaría en esta desagradable situación.

Abrace mis piernas poniéndome en posición fetal, no quería ir, simplemente no quería. Escuche como Tobías jugaba con sus videojuegos, uf, todo un niño rata… Tal vez… Solo tal vez… ¡Eso es!

_-10 minutos después.-_

-Mathias, no.- Musitaba Tobías sumamente molesto mirándome de mala gana.

-¡Oh venga! Solo quiero pasar un poco de tiempo de caridad con mi amado hermano menor.- Le suplique sonriente.

-¡No!-

-¿Por fis?-

-No.-

-¡No seas malo!-

-Mathias, NO-QUIERO-PASAR-TIEMPO-CONTIGO ¿Qué parte es la que no entiendes?-

-El porque no quieres.-

-Porque yo no me junto con maricas como tu.-

-Soy tu hermano mayor.-

-Me da igual.-

-Compartimos la misma madre.-

-¿Y que con eso?-

-Compartimos la misma casa-

-¿Y?-

-Indirectamente pasas tiempo conmigo.-

-Cuando consiga trabajo me largare de aquí, me llevare a mama, y te dejare a ti aquí pudriéndote como el marica que eres.-

-Ouch.-

-Ahora, fuera de mi habitación.-

-¿Quieres que te ayude con tus deberes?- Insistí intentando ocultar el dolor que me había causado ese comentario, ¡Vaya que mi hermano era homofóbico!

-Mathias…- Me llamo Tobías arqueando una de sus cejas.

-¿Si?- Conteste un tanto animado.

-Sé que hoy te iras a un burdel a prostituirte, posiblemente sea tu primera noche y estés nervioso, pero no intentes desahogar tu nerviosismo conmigo.- Tobias hizo una pausa, yo quedé estupefacto en el mismo sitio con los ojos abiertos como platos ¿Por qué Tobias tenía ese ideal de mí? Entre Tobías y Max, terminare más acomplejado de lo que ya estoy.- Conmigo no cuentes, es tu culo, no el mío, fue tu decisión hacer eso.- Fulmino mientras me sacaba de su habitación.

Yo me quede en silencio mirando la puerta cerrada frente a mis narices, apoye mi frente en esta un tanto dolido.- Te daré 100 billetes.- Susurre cabizbajo, la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a Tobías quien me sonreía más animado que nunca.

-Dime, hermanito querido, ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?- Me pregunto sonriéndome de oreja a oreja.

-Bueno… hoy tengo una ¨cita¨ y en realidad no quiero ir.- Musite irónico al ver el brusco cambio de humor que tomo Tobías.

-Iras a venderte ¿No es así?-

-Me vendrán a buscar, y no se me ocurre nada para decir que ¨no¨.-

-Y quieres que yo te ayude ¿Cierto?-

-Aja.-

-¡Déjalo todo en mis manos!- Exclamado esto, Tobías me abrazo con tranquilidad, sonreí un poco más calmado.

_-6:00 PM.-_

Dato vanidoso: Max, por lo visto es bastante puntual, el timbre sonaba con un tanto de insistencia, yo estaba escondido en una esquina del pasillo, me percate de como Tobías iba con tranquilidad a abrir la puerta, trague saliva ansioso, abrió la puerta y allí estaba, sentí como el pulso se me detenía casi totalmente ¿Este imbécil estaba de luto o qué? Vestía una camisa negra, unos jeans de un azul metálico casi asimilando al negro, y unos tenis del mismo color que su camisa, la mangas de esta estaban dobladas hasta estar la altura del codo, tenía un atuendo combinando lo formal con lo informal, curioso, pero se le veía bien… Espera ¿Qué?

-Esta medio día te veías más alto, Mathias.- Comento un tanto irónico ese cabeza hueca.

-No soy Mathias, soy Tobías… Su hermano menor.- Contesto este molesto.- Supongo que tú eres el que le viene a dar contra el muro a mi hermano ¿Cierto?- Pregunto mirando de mala manea a Max.

-Uh… yo…- Max automáticamente se puso algo nervioso, miro hacia varios lugares, intentando pensar en que responderle a Tobías, sonreí triunfante, seguramente se iría.

-A no ser que te guste embarrártela de mierda…- Comentaba Tobías con tranquilidad.

-¿Eh?- Max estaba aturdido ante tal comentario.

-Mathias tiene diarrea.- Abrí los ojos como platos ¡¿Eso era lo mejor que se te había ocurrido?!

-Oh…-Susurro Max para luego sonreír.- Escúchame atentamente niñato, yo de mentiras se, y tú a mentiras no me vas a caer.- Le sonrió a Tobías con soberbia.- ¿Cuánto te pago tu hermano?- Le pregunto sin quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad, es tu decisión si decides creerme o no.- Replico Tobías intentando estar calmado.

-Oh… Sería una pena que tu madre se enterase de tus notas, o el hecho de que visitas lugares porno en vez de estudiar.- Comento Max sonriéndole con sorna a Tobías mientras le enseñaba una hoja arrugada.

-¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?!- Chillo Tobías totalmente desesperado.

-Lo metiste en mi mochila, imbécil.- Le replico Max sonriente.- Es irónico como gira el mundo ¿No?- Max estaba ganando el rodeo, Salí de mi escondite para encararlo, nadie trataba así a mi hermano, Max al verme, toda su confianza desaprecio.

-¡Lárgate o llamare a la policía!- Grite sumamente molesto, no era la mejor amenaza del mundo, pero, el hecho de que el amenazase a mi hermanito era perturbador.

Max retrocedió alejándose del marco de la puerta.- Mathias… Espera…yo…- Intento excusarse.

-¡Eres patético! ¡¿En serio?!¡¿Amenazar a un niño de 13 años?! ¡No me jodas!- Le grite saliendo de la casa junto a él, gire mi mirada hacia donde esta Tobías, este estaba en shock, yo era una persona pacífica y el jamás me había visto gritar de esa manera, el al ver mi mirada cerró la puerta de la casa dejándome a Max y a mi solos.

Bofetee con fuerza a Max, estaba molesto ¿Quién se cree el que es? Primero me insulta para luego intentar coquetearme, y luego venir y amenazar a mi hermano menor.

Él se sobo la mejilla aturdido y sorprendido.- Mathias, oye, relájate… Nada se arregla a gritos…- Musito ese imbécil mientras me miraba con cierto pánico.

-Eres alguien despreciable, un canalla, un imbécil.- Susurre con odio.

-Un imbécil que te…- Antes de que el pudiese seguir hablando le mande otra bofetada.

-¡Te odio!- Le grite mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y algunas lágrimas salían de estos, ese imbécil como respuesta me abrazo.-¡Suéltame!- Grite desesperado mientras pataleaba intentando zafarme, pero la diferencia de fuerzas era notoria.

-Estas sobreactuando, no fue lo que hice con tu hermano lo único que te molesto, hay varias cosas que te molestan, solo necesitabas algo más para explotar.- Me susurro ese cabeza hueca al oído sin dejar de abrazarme, si su intención era relajarme, ¡Que se joda!

-Tú eres una de ellas.- Sentencie fúnebre.

-Oh, no es para tanto.- Me susurro el con tranquilidad.

-¿Cómo sabes que mi hermano ve porno?-

-Oh, una vez dejo su teléfono tirado en la casa de uno de mis amigos, y su teléfono estaba hasta el tope de videos xxx.-

-¿Cuál amigo?-

-¿Conoces a Arturo? Bueno, pues el también tiene un hermano mayor.-

-Se llama Rick, ¿Cierto?- Pregunte intrigado por el tema, mi cólera se había desaparecido por arte de magia, si, cambio de humor con facilidad.

-Aja.- Asintió el con una sonrisa, mientras rompía el abrazo.

-¿Y lo de sus notas?- En verdad me preocupaba un poco, lo del video era razonable, pero ¿Cómo fue que obtuvo las notas de Tobías? Eso de que Tobías las haya metido en su mochila, era obviamente mentira.

-Oh bueno, tu hermano menor intentando ocultar sus ¨altísimas¨ notas, abrió mi mochila y las guardo allí, esta tarde fue cuando me percate que sus notas estaban allí.-

-Ya veo…-

-Oye, ¿Nos vamos?- Me pregunto Max mientras descaradamente me agarraba una mano, yo me tense un poco.-Claro, si todavía quieres ir a comer helados conmigo…- Me sonrió un poco, se le veía un tanto ansioso.

-Oh bueno, comer helado tal vez me calme un poco más.- Intente sonar animado.

_-20 minutos más tarde.-_

Bueno, he de admitir que esperaba un ambiente incomodo, pero era todo lo contrario, había un ambiente ameno y tranquilo, comíamos con tranquilidad nuestros helados, yo me dedicaba a observar el establecimiento donde estábamos, no era la típica heladería, el lugar estaba pintado con colores pasteles, las mesas tenían manteles con colores igual pasteles, había una temperatura baja, típico, los estantes estaban llenos de pasteles con helado, había una barra donde la gente comía con tranquilidad, tenía más pinta de ser un restaurante de comida rápida que una heladería, aunque debía admitir que los helados estaban exquisitos, tanto Max como yo, estábamos en silencio, decidí ser yo el que rompiese tal silencio.

-Uh… perdón por lo de la cachetada.- Claro Mathias, recuérdale los momentos más miserables.

-Querrás decir ¨las¨ cachetadas.- Me corrigió el sin levantar la mirada si quiera.

-Bueno, eso, perdón.- Musite avergonzado.

-No hay problema, ahora como castigo debes darme tú número de teléfono.- Comento Max sonriéndome con tranquilidad, yo asentí dudoso ¿Sería buena idea? Después de haberle dado mi número de teléfono, se hizo otro silencio entre nosotros.

-Y uhm… ¿Por qué tienes esa fobia con los ¨nerds¨?- Vale, definitivamente era pésimo haciendo temas de conversación ¡No me juzguen! Al menos lo intento…

-Bueno, cuando era pequeño, era muy descuidado con los estudios, digo, al no tener unos padres que se preocupen correctamente por ti ¿Cómo les prestaras atención a los estudios? El caso es que yo era el más bobo de la clase ¡Ni bien me sabía la tabla del 1! Todos se reían de mí, inclusive los cerebritos lo hacían, era patético, pasaron los años ¿Y crees que pude hacer amigos? Nunca pude llegar a hacer un amigo en primaria.- Hizo una pausa mientras suspiraba pesadamente.- Recuerdo cuando nos graduamos de primaria, todos los cerebritos eran conmemorados con medallas, diplomas, sus padres les aplaudían orgullosos, oh, cuanto hubiese dado para que mis padres hubiesen estado allí…- Termino de decir un tanto cabizbajo.

-Oh... Yo no debí preguntar… Lo siento.- Intente enmendar lo que había hecho, el ambiente automáticamente se tornó pesado.

-No te preocupes, seguramente ya tienes que volver a casa y eso, tu madre se preocupara por ti, bueno, vamos.- Se levantó de su silla, ya habíamos pagado así que no fuimos de allí con tranquilidad, el camino regreso a casa también hubo un silencio incomodo, el me dejo en la puerta de mi casa, todavía se le veía desanimado.

-Muchas gracias, por los helados.- Le sonreí un tanto nervioso, el levanto la mirada levemente, me sonrió con tranquilidad.

-No hay problema.- Musito sonriente.

Me le quede mirando por unos segundos, pensando, esto era un todo o nada.- ¡Buenas noches!- Grite rápidamente mientras depositaba un suave beso en una de las mejillas de Max, para luego, meterme en mi casa fugazmente.

Pude apreciar como Max se quedaba estático unos segundos, para luego pasar una de sus manos por su mejilla, se dio media vuelta alejándose lentamente de mi casa, suspire aliviado.

Ya me había sacado ese peso de encima, era un verdadero alivio.

**-Mientras tanto con Max.-**

El moreno recién iba llegando a su casa sin haber podido quitar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, la casa estaba en penumbras, penumbras que tardaron en desaparecer a penas el moreno cerrase la perta principal, ambas morenas habían aparecido de la ¨nada¨.

-¿Y cómo te fue?- Inicio Jackeline mientras se acercaba con tranquilidad al moreno.

-¿Lograste violarlo?- Continuo Michelle mientras abrazaba por la espalda a Max, asustándolo un poco.

-Diría que la cita fue un asco, sino fuese por el hecho de que el al final me beso la mejilla.- Respondió triunfante Max señalando una de sus mejillas.

-Te habrá besado con una tabla, porque ¡Joder! Menudo moretón te ha dejado.- Comento Jackeline examinando la mejilla del susodicho.

-Eso fue antes, hubo una disputa entre nos y no dudo en bofetearme un par de veces.- Replico Max arqueándose de hombros.

-Le tocaste el culo fijo.- Susurro Michelle cruzándose de brazos.

-Con el jean que llevaba puesto, en realidad me entraron unas inmensas ganas de tirármelo allí mismo.- Susurro Max con una retorcida sonrisa en el rostro.

-No eres el único que piensa eso, Edward también le tiene ganas.- Comento Jackeline sonriente.

-Que lastima que no haya muerto junto a sus padres.- Susurro Michelle sonriente.

-Me quedara terminar el trabajo de ese día.- Sentencio Max en tono fúnebre.

-Todavia no me deja de sorprender el hecho de que un niño de 8 años que ni bien se sabía las tablas de multiplicar haya podido cortarle los frenos a un vehículo y que los dueños de este no se hayan dado cuenta, que casualidad que los dueños de ese vehículo hayan sido los padres de Edward.- Bromeo Jackeline con una sonrisa demoniaca en su rostro.

-Oh no te preocupes por eso.- Hablo Michelle sonriendo de manera similar a la de su hermana.- Nosotras nos encargaremos de Edward.- Le susurro la morena con tranquilidad.

-¿El precio?- Pregunto Max sin siquiera inmutarse por la sonrisa que ambas morenas le estaban dedicando.

-Es algo muy simple.- Comenzó Jackeline sin quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro y frunciendo el ceño.

-Queremos el alma de la madre Mathias.- Fulmino Michelle con una sonrisa psicópata en el rostro.

-No estoy del todo seguro si pueda conseguirla, no quiero que Mathias sufra.- Explico Max preocupado.

-¿Quieres nuestra ayuda o no?- Pregunto la de ojos morada fastidiada ante la indecisión de su marioneta.

-Bueno, sí pero-

-¡Pero nada!- Le interrumpió Michelle.- ¡Sin nuestra ayuda Mathias terminara enamorándose de Edward y tu quedaras solo como la mierda!- Le grito está a manera de sentencia.

-Todo es más fácil cuando tienes a un ente de ultratumba a tu disposición.- Musitaron ambas al unísono, las escleróticas de ambas se tornaron negras, el iris de Jackeline se mantuvo morado, pero el iris de Michelle se tornó blanco con la pupila morada, dichas estas palabras, ambas desaparecieron dejando de nueva cuenta la casa en penumbras.

Max suspiro preocupado, ahora se empezaba a arrepentir de todas las cosas espantosas que había hecho a órdenes de esas 2 arpías, siempre con la excusa de conseguir el amor de Mathias, y ahora resultaba ser que Mathias ni siquiera sabía de su existencia, sino hubiese sido porque ese dia lo insulto, tal vez Mathias hubiese seguido sin saber de su existencia.

Está bien si el hubiese invocado a esas 2 y ahora el karma que lo estaba atacando, estaba perfectamente bien, pero había un detalle: El NO las había invocado ni nada por el estilo, simplemente ellas aparecieron para hacer que toda su vida se fuese cuesta abajo, junto a la aparición de esas 2 había parecido también una caja musical, caja musical que ahora sostenía entre sus manos, si abría la caja se escuchaba una hermosa melodía, y en la parte interna de la tapa de dicha caja, a cada lado, habían unas fotos de unas hermosas niñas sonrientes.

Niñas que fueron fríamente asesinadas, y ahora no podían descansar ni en el cielo ni en el infierno ¿Por qué? Porque su asesino quería quedarse con las almas y torturarlas, pero algo salió terriblemente mal: Las niñas se revelaron causando la muerte del asesino, y ahora habían quedado en el limbo, ni vivas ni muertas, sin poder envejecer, no sentir dolor, nada, eran unos simples espíritus que se habían corrompido y ahora estaban deseosos de alimentarse con almas.

Cerro la caja pensativo, necesitaba un plan para librarse de ellas, ¨todo fuese por el amor¨ pero recurrir a asuntos de ultratumba era algo exagerado ¿No? Ahora tenía miedo de que si no les hacía caso ellas arrematarían contra Mathias.

Necesitaba un plan con urgencia.

**-Al día siguiente, narra Bonnie.-**

Oh, cruel destino ¿Qué te he hecho yo? Si esto es una broma, ¡Te aclaro que es pésima! ¡A que queréis saber qué es lo que pasa! No es nada grave, solo que el cabeza hueca de Max no tenía más nada que sentarse con nosotros en la hora del receso, Foxy lo miraba de muy mala manera, Chica solo tenía una sonrisa nerviosa, y Freddy lo veía con duda, desde que él había llegado todo se hizo un silencio de ultratumba.

-Y… uh… ¿Tu eres?- Pregunto Freddy sin dejar de mirar extrañado al imbécil de Max.

-Soy Max.- Respondió el susodicho con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Y uhm… Max… ¿Por qué estás aquí?- Pregunto Chica también extrañada, en definitiva, Max era un frívolo.

-Vine a ver a Mathias.- Respondió este sin más, yo me ruborice un poco, todo por vergüenza ajena.

-Ya lo viste, ya te puedes largar.-Ordeno Foxy sumamente molesto, muchos se preguntaran por qué Foxy estaba de mal humor ¿Cierto? Bueno, el imbécil de Max desde que llego no dudo en abrazarme por la cintura, Foxy casi se lo traga con la mirada por eso.

-Calmate, guardaespaldas, solo vine a hablar y conocer gente nueva, eso no le cae mal a nadie, ¿O sí?- Se burló Max sonriente.

Foxy gruño por lo bajo y le dedico una mirada peor a Max.- ¿Sois pareja o algo así?- Pregunto de mala gana.

-No, solo somos amigos nuevos.-

-¿Amigos nuevos?-

-Aja, nos conocimos hace un día.-

-Para ser nuevos amigos, tenéis mucha confianza entre ustedes, ¿No?- Pregunto Chica señalándonos.

-Aja, Mathias confía plenamente en mí y yo confió plenamente en el.- Respondió Max mientras me apegaba más a el, no se necesitaba ser todo un cerebro para saber lo que el estaba haciendo: Provocar a Foxy.

-Ya veo, entonces hiciste un nuevo amigo, me alegro por ti, Mathias.- Musito Freddy con una gota de sudor pasándole por la frente y sonriendo nerviosamente.

-¡Hey! Deberíamos ir a la nueva feria, hay una atracción llamada ¨Freddy's Fright¨ ¡Simplemente espeluznante! ¿Qué opinan?- Un frívolo en todo el sentido de la palabra.

-Uh, no lo sé, sería interesante probar algo nuevo.- Musito Chica.

-Yo pienso que sería buena idea ir.- Comento Freddy, claro, como la atracción llevaba su apodo…

Foxy se quedó callado, el pobre estaba que se lanzaba y atacaba a Max.- ¿Qué te parece si te vas? Eres una verdadera molestia.- Expuso Foxy a mala gana.

-¡Venga ya!- Grito Max alzando ambos brazos liberándome de su agarre.- Yo también te quiero, Edward.- Expuso sonriente.

Después de que estuviésemos un rato hablando, al final, Max logro caerle bien a Chica y Freddy, excepto a Foxy, obvio, dejando eso de lado, ahora esos 3 estaban a carcajadas, yo sonreí tranquilamente, por lo visto, Max se había olvidado de mi, aprovechando que los demás estaban entretenidos me acerque lentamente a Foxy, me senté a su lado y le sonreí con simpatía.

-Te saldrán canas verdes si sigues así de amargado.- Le comente a foxy sonriente, mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro.- Espero no te moleste que haga esto, es que ayer no pude dormir bien.- Susurre mientras cerraba los ojos por un momento.

-Ese imbécil me da muy mala espina, ¿De dónde demonios lo sacaste?- Me dio cierta gracia la expresión que tenía en su cara y no pude evitar soltar una leve risa, sonreí más animado y respondí.

-Oh, ignóralo, es solo un frívolo que se me ha pegado atrás.- Respondí con tranquilidad, ignorando el hecho de que Max posiblemente me hubiese estado escuchando.

Foxy suspiro y con uno de sus brazos me abrazo por la cintura, me sentí protegido por unos instantes, era muy distinto ser abrazado por Foxy que por Max, con Foxy me sentía muy bien, los demás parecían no existir, solo éramos él y yo, pero con Max era todo lo contrario, me sentía ansioso, y pareciera que muchas cosas malas fuesen a pasar.

Nuestro momento se vio interrumpido por los demás avisándonos que ya debíamos volver a clases, suspire un tanto fatigado, camine a la par de Foxy intentando ignorar lo mayor posible a cierto individuo y este entendiese la indirecta de que no quería ser su amigo, porque según él, nosotros éramos ¨amigos nuevos¨, Max, simplemente me caía mal, y no importase lo que el hiciera para intentar convertirme en su amigo.

_-6:50 PM.-_

-Ahm… Gracias por acompañarme.- El destino definitivamente era el ser más cruel existente ¡¿A caso quería verme todo el tiempo con Max acaso?!

-No hay de que, Mathias.- Me sonrió este con serenidad mientras me agarraba de la mano.

-Oye, el hecho de que te haya dado un beso en la mejilla ayer, no te da el derecho a estarme agarrando todo el rato.- Comente un tanto fastidiado.

-¿Cómo no tocarte? Eres tan suave y hueles a moras.- Contesto ese frívolo mientras me abrazaba, yo suspire molesto.

-Gracias por los cumplidos, ahora suéltame.- Ordene molesto.

Después de que ese cabeza hueca dejara de abrazarme, no dudo en volverme a agarrar la mano, mire a otro lado ya con las mejillas rojas ¿A caso intentaba ridiculizarme?

Llagamos a mi casa, este se me acerco demasiado a mi persona, puso ambas manos a cada lado de mi cabeza yo lo mire expectante durante unos segundos, el me miro a los ojos, su sonrisa se borró.- Mathias… Se que esto es una propuesta indecente, pero, ¿Te gustaría venir mañana a mi casa a ver películas?- Si, eso era indecente, me pregunto que será vulgar.

No, no puedo, mañana estaré atareado con muchas cosas, pero agradezco tu oferta.- Me negué intentando sonar lo más suave posible.

-Oh, entiendo, bueno…- ¿En serio piensas seguir insistiendo?- ¿Qué te parece si me das un beso de despedida?- Yo me puse de todos los colores, mi corazón literalmente dio un vuelco.

-E-eh… B-bueno y-yo…- Genial, y ahora tartamudeaba.-¿So-solo u-uno?- Mathias, por el amor a dios ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

-Solo uno, con eso poder dormir tranquilo y soñar contigo…- Me susurro Max al oído de manera seductora, yo me tense mucho más, me acerque lentamente a su rostro, roce levemente sus labios, el me abrazo con brusquedad por la cintura y unió nuestros labios en un muy brusco beso, yo estaba demasiado tenso y a duras penas podía reaccionar, y apenas pude hacerlo me percate de algo: Max me besaba con desesperación, era un beso ahogado en desesperación y dolor ¿Qué estaba pasando exactamente?

Interrumpí ese ¨beso¨ separando a Max lo más lejos posible de mí, este me miro preocupado, bajo la mirada por unos segundos, para luego agarrar de nueva cuenta mi mano, mire hacia varios lados con las mejillas totalmente rojas, sentí algo extraño en estas, dirigí mi mirada hacia ellas, y me sorprendí al ver lo que había: Una pequeña caja hexagonal, dentro de esta había un corazón, posiblemente, hecho de cristal rosa ¿Cómo sabía lo que había dentro de esa caja? Bueno la caja era transparente, la caja parecía ser de vidrio, era un detalle muy lindo, mis mejillas ardieron con más furor, y mi corazón dio otro vuelco.

-M-muchas g-gracias por el d-detalle…- Musite de manera casi inaudible, el levanto la mirada y me sonrió.

-No hay problema.- Contesto este mientras me besaba con cierta dulzura en la frente.- Feliz fin de semana.- Musito con tranquilidad mientras se alejaba de mí y desaparecía entre las sombras.

Ahora, tendría todo el fin de semana con una laguna mental en la cabeza.

* * *

_**YYYYYYY hasta aquí lo dejo, fius!**_

_**Espero les haya gustado, perdón por la demora, tengo una cuenta en Deviant Art y Wattpad, no duden en pasarse por allí, que lo que verán posiblemente les guste.**_

_**-Deja el spam por amor a dios!-**_

_**-NUNCA.-**_

_**No duden en dejar un valioso comentario ;v; me motivan a seguir escribiendo.**_

_**¡No pienso actualizar mis otros fics hasta que alguien lea y deje un comentario en Two Moons!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola! Aquí Mc reportándose después de un mes de sensual inactividad en este precioso fic Fonnie, oh, pero han pasado tantas cosas beshas en mi vida, en fin, ahora con el fic!**_

* * *

**-Sábado, 9:00 AM, Narra Bonnie.-**

Todo un fin de semana, dos días que se suponen que deben pasarse en familia, relajarse y olvidar el estrés de la semana ¿Cierto? Pero como el destino es cruel ahora yo estaba en la universidad y estaba atareado con varios trabajos en distintas materias, seguramente al profesor Jhonathan ya le deben doler las orejas de tanta peste que le he echado, pobre.

Mi hermano como de costumbre metido en su pequeña caverna a la cual llama cuarto, lo cual es bastante irónico teniendo en cuenta el grandísimo desorden que tiene allí dentro, y mi madre había salido a quien sabe dónde hace como 5 horas, la llame obviamente y me dijo que solo había salido por una pequeña emergencia que salió en su negocio de flores.

Suspire molesto viendo las hojas regadas por el escritorio, ni siquiera había desayunado y el estómago me empezaba a gruñir exigiendo comida, me levante estresado, camine en dirección a la cocina llegando a esta empecé a abrir las alacenas buscando un plato sencillo con lo que saciar mi hambre, no había mucho sinceramente, solo lo básico y/o necesario.

No había nada de lo que me gustase comer, decidí volverme hacia mi cuarto agarrar un poco de dinero y comprar algo que comer, decid lo que queráis, pero no pienso cambiar de opinión.

-¡¿Y tú a donde crees que vas?!- Escuche chillar a Tobías desde la puerta de su habitación.

-Iré a comprar algo de comer ¿Quieres venir?-

-¿Y qué me vean por la calle con un marica como tú? No gracias.-

-Entiendo, entonces voy yo solo.-

-Oye, iré a la casa de un amigo, pienso volver a la tarde, dile a mama que la quiero.- Dicho esto, Tobías salió corriendo de su habitación con una mochila en sus hombros, suspire resignado, no me iba a dar molestias por ese pequeño incordio.

Cerré la casa con llave, todo sea por la seguridad, y me encamine hacia una tienda de víveres, que para mí muy mala suerte, todas quedaban lejos de casa.

Pasaron como unos 10 minutos caminando hasta que encontré una sencilla tienda de víveres, entre solo para encontrarme algo que me dejo estático.

-Buenos días, joven Mathias.- Me saludo con tranquilidad el profesor Jhonathan.

No era el hecho de que me saludase, sino el hecho de cómo estaba vestido, una sencilla franelilla blanca junto a unas bermudas negras con detalles en verde, era extraño ver a un profesor sin su ropa típica, y verlo a el de esa forma era simplemente extraño, tampoco es que fuese una muy mala vista, al contrario, tenía una muy buena musculatura, momento ¿En que demonios estoy pensando? El debería tener como mínimo 30 años y yo simplemente 16.

Mathias, deja de pensar en cosas raras antes de tiempo, no llevas ni la mitad del semestre, bueno, ni siquiera una semana; y ya estoy pensando en revolcarme con un profesor, este simplemente me vio dudoso arqueando una ceja, yo estaba tardando demasiado en responder ¡Trágame tierra!

-E-eh… Bu-buenos di-días, profe…- Salude más nervioso que nunca, y con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro intentando disimularlo.

-Llámeme simplemente Jhonathan, por favor.- Me pidió amablemente.- El hecho de que sea su profesor, no quiere decir que me debe tratar como tal todo el tiempo, por si no se ha enterado, soy un humano también, con una vida fuera de la universidad.- Termino de decirme mirándome a los ojos.

-Es so-solo que…- Intente excusarme penosamente, pero él me interrumpió.

-No me imagina como alguien más fuera de la universidad.- Complemento el mientras agitaba su mano dándole nimiedad al asunto.- Estoy acostumbrado, así que no se preocupe.- Me sonrió levemente.

-Oh…- Susurre levemente pensando seriamente en lo que iba a hacer a continuación, no importase que tan impulsivo fuese, pero ¡Tenía que hacerlo! Tenía que contarle a alguien todo el mar que tenía en mi cabeza, desde el beso que tuve con el imbécil de Max, mi relación con Foxy; porque sinceramente la relación que el y yo tenemos no es exactamente a la relación de unos ¨mejores amigos¨ vendría siendo algo más, pero ¿Qué exactamente?

Claro, que no podría ir por allí de bocón a decirle al profesor toda mi laguna, ¿Y que pasaría si el profesor era homofóbico? ¿Y qué tal si este no es en realidad lo que aparenta ser?

-¿Podemos hablar?- Pregunte tímidamente, esperando la respuesta.

-Teniendo en cuenta lo que tardo usted en proseguir con su oración y ver en la posición en la que se encuentra, por lo visto es algo de suma importancia, pero no creo que una tienda de viveres sea el mejor lugar para platicar algo asi ¿O me equivoco?-

**-15 minutos después.-**

Miraba la bolsa que el cargaba entre sus manos con sumo nerviosismo, el no parecía percatarse de mi nerviosismo por ahora, ni bien había podido dejarle comprar sus víveres, solo por mis estupideces.

-En verdad lamento que no haya podido comprar con más tranquilidad sus víveres.- Me disculpe mirando al suelo.- Perdón por molestarlo con mis problemas y/o estupideces.- Susurre cabizbajo, ahora me sentía horriblemente mal.

-Yo no soy un dios ni nada parecido, no debe disculparse, si en realidad me hubiese molestado su petición, se la hubiera negado desde un principio.- Intento sonar comprensivo mientras me ponía una mano en el hombro.- Ahora, ¿De qué quería hablarme?- Me pregunto mostrando cierto aire de curiosidad, sentándose a mi lado en la banca de una plaza.

-¿Usted está soltero?- Claro Mathias, empieza con ese hermoso tema de conversación, el profesor me miro durante unos segundos, hizo un par de muecas de confusión mayormente.

-¿A qué viene tal pregunta?-

-Solo quiero saber, curiosidad estudiantil.-

-Si, estoy soltero.-

-Oh, eso es un poco extraño, digo, es poco común encontrar a un hombre de su edad sin pareja ya que a esta edad suelen tener a sus hijos y- Fui interrumpido de manera brusca por él.

-¿Qué tan viejo cree que soy?- Se le veía un poco irritado, yo mire hacia varios lugares intentando hallar una respuesta coherente.

-¿40?-

-25.- Eso sinceramente no lo vi venir.

-E-esto es un poco incómodo.- Jhonathan simplemente suspiro, vale, ya le había amargado el día, baje la mirada al suelo.- Perdón no debí haber preguntado.-

-Está bien, la gente suele confundirse con mi edad a menudo, tengo una que otra cana debido al estrés, no suelo ser alguien que sonría mucho y actué como alguien de su edad, y ya sabes lo que dicen de las barbas, te hacen ver más maduro, sin incluir mis ojeras, falta de sueño, en fin, soy un caso.- Hablo como si el asunto fuese el más mínimo.

Aunque tuviese esas ¨imperfecciones¨ no dejaba de verse atractivo a simple vista, se veía mayor, más no feo.- Ahm… Bueno… Profesor… Yo tengo una situación que me tiene bastante mareado por así decirlo.- Susurre intentando relajarme lo más posible.

-¿Y usted considera que yo sea la persona indicada para hablar de dicha situación?- El profesor enarco una ceja mirándome con cierta curiosidad.

-¡No haga ese tipo de preguntas que me confundo más!- Chille desesperado, yo con esta laguna en la cabeza y el haciéndome preguntas de moral, el me miro con preocupación y sorpresa.- Se lo pido, por favor.- Le suplique con la mirada.

Claramente, el profesor Jhonathan parecía ser la persona más adecuada, según yo, para platicar de este tema, porque vamos: Chica no dudaría en ponerse a gritar y a chillar como loca al enterarse que POSIBLEMENTE me gustara Foxy, Freddy me haría un montón de preguntas estúpidas o tal vez me ignoraría, Foxy ¿En serio? Max no se para que lo menciono, mi madre no creo que sea buena idea y Tobías ni hablar, y el ultimo en mi pequeño círculo de conocidos era Jhonathan, adulto e inteligente, supongo que me dará algunos buenos consejos.

-Bueno, prosiga.- Pidió amablemente Jhonathan.

-Digamos que existe un sujeto A.- Claramente con el sujeto A me refería a Foxy.- Con el sujeto A me siento bastante bien, me hace reír, tenemos mucho tiempo conociéndonos, él ha estado conmigo en las buenas y las malas, y hay momentos en los que…- Hice una pausa mientras sentía mis mejillas arder.- Se sintiera que solo estamos nosotros 2.- sentí como mi corazón daba un vuelco y mis mejillas arder con más furor.- Pero también existe un sujeto B.- Ya muchos sabréis que con el sujeto B me refiero a Max.- Con el sujeto B, a veces me siento bien y otras veces no tanto, tenemos poco tiempo conociéndonos, pero tiene un aura extraña que me atrae y me termina arrastrando.- Apuesto que ahora debía parecer un tomate por lo rojo que estaba.

Jhonathan se quedó callado unos segundos, me dedico una sonrisa.- Usted está como la típica película de la joven adolescente que no sabe qué hacer por estar ¨enamorada¨ de 2 chicos a la vez, el típico chico que resulta ser su mejor amigo desde la infancia es el ¨chico bueno¨ y luego de la nada aparece otro chico, ¨el chico malo¨ que da la casualidad que tiene una moto, la protagonista se confunde porque ambos chicos representan un mundo distinto para ella, pero torpemente sigue la frase de…- Hizo una pausa.

-¨Si en realidad estuvieses enamorado de la primera persona, no te hubieses enamorado de la segunda¨ ¿No es así?- Inquirí yo interrumpiendo su monologo.

-Dio justo en el clavo, en lo personal considero que esa frase la creo alguien que estaba despechado por no haber sido correspondido.-

-Entonces… ¿Qué me sugiere?-

-¿En serio, joven, me está preguntando eso?-

-S-si….-

-La respuesta es más que obvia, tal vez demasiado para que usted se percate de esta.-

-¿Eh?-

-Quédese con el sujeto A, parece ser la opción más viable, y claro, la más lógica.-

-¡¿Q-que?!- Me sobresalte sintiendo mi corazón latir desbocado y las mejillas ardiendo.- ¡¿Con Foxy?!- Cuando me percate de lo que recientemente había dicho, inútilmente cubrí mi boca con ambas manos, con la cara totalmente roja.

Jhonathan simplemente me sonrió mirándome de una forma algo extraña.- Y yo he de suponer que con ¨Foxy¨ se refiere al joven Edward.- Yo me tense mucho mas.- Justo en el clavo.- Su sonrisa se expandió ¿A caso el me espiaba o algo así?

-¿Co…como lo…sabe?- Levante la mirada sumamente avergonzado ¿Tan predecible era? Y si la respuesta era afirmativa, ¿Foxy ya se había enterado de mis crecientes sentimientos hacia el? Y si el ya los sabia, ¿Me tratara ignorando ese hecho? Muchas más preguntas vinieron a mi cabeza, claramente de laguna paso a tormenta mental.

-Es un libro abierto a lo que sentimientos respecta, parece un niño.- Me revolvió levemente el cabello, yo agache la mirada entristecido.

-¿U-usted cree que Fo- Digo, E-Edward ya se haya enterado?-

-Tal vez no.- Bueno, esa respuesta me motivo un poco, levante la mirada más esperanzado.- Hoy estarán dando en el cine un descuento a las ¨parejas felices¨ hay muchas películas… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¨Gangosas¨ estrenándose, perfecto para aumentar el amor entre las parejas debería ir con el joven Edward.- Me sonrió con tranquilidad.

-L-lo intentare, gracias por el consejo.- Musite sonriendo también.

Después de ese extenso, extraño y un tanto incomodo, dialogo seguimos hablando con tranquilidad ¿Quién diría que el profesor Jhonathan fuese alguien tan amable y sincero? Yo a primera vista lo catalogue como un ogro, pero ahora me siento un tanto apenado por ello, jamás juzgues a un libro por su portada.

Claro que entre tanta charla, se me había olvidado mi objetivo principal: Comprar comida para hacer el desayuno y mi estómago ya estaba gruñendo bastante fuerte, me estaba matando el hambre, mire nervioso al profesor, este solo me miro un tanto curioso, le sonreí con más nerviosismo aun.

-Uhm… M-me tengo que… ir…- Susurre nervioso.

-Hambre ¿No es así?-

-¿Qué pasaría si hi-hipotéticamente… di-dijese que s-si?-

-Le invito a comer en mi casa.-

-Ya lo he molestado lo su-suficiente… n-no quiero m-molestarlo más…-

-Mi casa queda cerca de aquí.-

**-10 minutos después.-**

Me parece irónico como me deje arrastrar por mi hambre, ahora me encontraba sentado con ¨tranquilidad¨ en el mueble de estar en la sala de Jhonathan, me sentía avergonzado de mí mismo, desde la mañana lo estoy molestando y ahora el me está preparando el desayuno, que huele bastante bien por cierto.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Jhonathan me entrego un plato que tenía, huevos revueltos, un par de tostadas, y tocinetas, el típico desayuno, sonreí nerviosamente.- M-muchas gracias.- Susurre por lo bajo sin quitar esa sonrisa de mi rostro, el simplemente me respondió con otra.

Me dejo comer con tranquilidad mientras volvía a la cocina y sacaba lo que parecía ser ¿Una lata de duraznos? El paso totalmente de mí y se encamino a algo que me dejo perplejo: Una jaula diseñada especialmente para arañas, y la araña que allí habitaba no era nada mas y nada menos que una tarántula, demasiado grande como para mi gusto, trague pesadamente.

-Sé que no me está preguntando, pero se llama Biczy.- Susurro Jhonathan mientras sacaba un trozo de durazno, abría la extraña jaula y le daba dicho trozo a la tarántula, yo palidece ante el acto.

Por lo que yo tenía entendido, las tarántulas eran venenosas, pero él se dejaba rozar su mano con tranquilidad por las patas de dicha araña, yo tenía la piel de gallina viendo el acto, torpemente la araña agarro el trozo de durazno que él le estaba ofreciendo, pasando a comérselo con tranquilidad.

-Ya está un poco vieja, pero aun así, la sigo queriendo.-

Trague con mucha más dificultad aun.-¿ Cu-cuanto…tiempo…tiene con esa a-araña?- Temblaba, esa araña era demasiado grande como para ser normal.

-Unos 10 años si no me equivoco.-

Casi me ahogo con la comida que tenía en la boca al escuchar su respuesta ¡¿10 años?!- Eso es de-demasiado tiempo… ¿No cree?-

-Las tarántulas pueden llegar a vivir como unos 20 años o más, no creo que sea mucho tiempo, me la encontré a las afueras de mi antigua casa, y desde entonces, la adopte.-

Yo no podría vivir tanto tiempo en el mismo techo junto a una araña.- I-interesante…- Susurre nervioso, sentía como los múltiples ojos de esa bicha se posaban en mí, llamadlo paranoia, pero creo que soy aracnofobico.

-Dejando a Biczy de lado, ¿Le cuento algo curioso? Cuando usted menciono a su compañero Edward con el apodo de Foxy no pude evitar recordar esa vieja pizzería… acaso ¿Fueron de pequeños allí?-

-S-si… Amábamos ese lugar.- Respondí sonriendo con cierta nostalgia.- Allí fue donde nos conocimos y mi vida cambio.-

-Interesante.- Note como él sonreía con cierta amargura.

-B-bueno…-

-Cada uno se puso el nombre de su animatronico favorito ¿Cierto?- Me sorprendí un poco ante su pregunta.

-Si… A Edward le pusimos Foxy, a Chelsea Chica, a Jhon Freddy….- Me daba vergüenza proseguir, era demasiado infantil lo que estaba diciendo.

-Y usted es Bonnie.- Completo Jhonathan mientras dejaba de alimentar a su… peculiar mascota.- ¿Por qué se avergüenza tanto? Yo también fui allí de niño, bueno, cuando estaban los originales.-

-¿Los originales?-

-Sí, antes simplemente habían 2 animatronicos, se llaman Golden Freddy y Golden Bonnie.-

-¿Esos no son los que ahora están en esa extraña atracción nueva?-

-Así es.- Suspiro cerrando los ojos por un momento, cuando los volvió a abrir, jure ver su esclerótica negra.- Muchos se asustan en esa atracción, pero yo, sinceramente no le encuentro miedo a eso.- Las escleróticas volvieron a su color normal.

-Si yo viviese junto a una tarántula, obviamente no le tendría miedo a nada.- Bromee levemente.

El simplemente se arqueo de hombros.- Daba más miedo mi ex cuando estaba en sus días.- No pude evitar reír levemente ante ese comentario.- Así que Biczy, es la cosa más tierna junto a la que he convivido.-

-Yo no llamaría ¨tierna¨ a una tarántula.-

Antes de que jhonathan pudiese replicar algo, mi celular sonó, era mi madre, seguramente estaría hirviendo en cólera por no haberme encontrado en la casa, y como toda buena madre que era ya estaría maquinando un posible secuestro.

Conteste el teléfono con nerviosismo viendo las múltiples llamadas perdidas de mi madre.- ¿Hola?- Se escuchó un sollozo femenino, estaba llorando.

-¡¿Po-Por qué n-no contestabas el desgraciado teléfono?!- Estaba alterada, su voz sonaba quebradiza.

-Y-yo estaba en la c-casa de un amigo, y no me percate del teléfono, perdón…- Susurre preocupado.

-¡¿Y por qué no me avisaste?! ¡¿Sabes lo mal que me pusiera yo si algo malo te pasara?! Soy tu madre… ¡Por el amor a Dios! ¡Pásame a tu amigo!- Chillo desesperada, me estresaba escucharla así, intercambie miradas entre mi celular y Jhonathan, al final le extendí mi preciado celular a este.

-¿Hola?- Respondió con cierta seriedad, haciendo que su voz sonase más ronca de lo que ya de por si era, ahora imaginaba la cara de mi madre en estos momentos, estática en el lugar con los ojos abiertos como platos, posiblemente, haberle pasado el celular a Jhonathan no había sido muy buena idea después de todo, su voz posiblemente por teléfono se escucharía similar a la de un violador y asesino en serie.

Él se alejó un poco hablando con mi madre, no parecía estar realmente preocupado, yo simplemente lo veía expresarse con simples monosílabos ¿De que estarían hablando? Al final el simplemente colgó la llamada devolviéndome el celular mecánicamente.

-¿Y?- Pregunte con cierta ansiedad.

-Quiere que te lleve a tu casa.- Conociendo a mi madre, eso simplemente no sería suficiente, alce una ceja con cierta ironía.- Y también quiere hablar conmigo sobre el porqué le ¨secuestre¨.- esto último lo dijo casi en un susurro con las mejillas levemente ruborizadas, estaba avergonzado, yo me levante más energético que antes, el me miro con curiosidad.

-¿Qué esperamos?- Pregunte igual de enérgico, el simplemente asintió.

**-20 minutos después.-**

La cara que tenía mi madre en ese momento, en ese preciso instante, ¡Oh! ¡No reírse sería un pecado! Sus ojos abiertos a mas no poder, parte de su maquillaje corrido, y los labios los tenía en una simple línea recta, miraba con sorpresa, asombro, miedo, e inclusive, curiosidad a Jhonathan, yo estaba a su lado aguantando las ganas de reírme, Tobias tenía una expresión similar, o quizá peor en su pequeño e infantil rostro, pese a su expresión fue el primero en hablar.

-Mathias… ¿Es que acaso no podias buscarte alguien… no se… más pequeño?- Oh pequeño detalle olvidado: Jhonathan mide como 2 metros, una figura imponente en todos los sentidos, Tobias lo único que recibió como respuesta fue un codazo de mi madre que recién iba saliendo de su shock.

-Mathias…- Me llamo con suavidad yo la mire con curiosidad.- Vete a tu habitación tu ¨amigo¨ y yo tenemos que hablar.- Me ordeno con firmeza, yo asentí en silencio y me encamine hacia a mi habitación, claro, con la curiosidad comiéndome por dentro.

Me tumbe en la cama botando un suspiro en el proceso, agarre mi celular y le envie un mensaje a Foxy a ver si estaba disponible, espere como unos 20 minutos sin respuesta alguna, me parecía extraño, él siempre me contestaba en seguida, seguramente no tenía saldo así que lo llame, lo llame como unas 5 veces y tampoco contestaba… Tal vez estaba ocupado, sí, eso si debía ser.

* * *

_**Yyyyyy hasta aquí lo dejo, se que me quieren matar, lo se, mátenme en los sexys comentarios, tratare de actualizar esto mas seguido :'v**_

_**De todas formas, apreciaría un comentario en mi otra historia ¨Two Moons¨, cualquier comentario, sugerencia o critica es muy bien valorado c:**_

_**¿A caso el sensual señor Jhonathan tiene algo que ver con la posible desaparicion de Foxy? ¿Max estara vinculado con todo esto? ¿Las hermanas habran matado a Foxy y ahora Max viene por la madre de Mathias? ¿Jhonathan tambien sera un demonio?**_

_**Muchas preguntas igual de incoherentes seran reveladas en el siguiente capitulo!**_

_**Nos leemos y hasta la proxima (?)**_


	6. Aviso, posible abandono del Fandom

_**Hola! Aquí Mc reportandose!**_

_**-¿Mc esta actualizando en menos de un mes? ¡¿Quién ERES TU?! ¡¿Y QUE HICISTE CON LA ORIGINAL?!**_

_**Shhhh…. Relajen la pelvis… Vengo con sensual información, solo eso, como ya muchos sabran, FNAF es el único fandom en el que me he metido de lleno, a tal punto de hacer fics.**_

_**El caso es que tengo mis propios ideales sobre series, el caso puntual es Two Moons, historia que he spameado sin compasión en mis otras historias desde el 2014.**_

_**En lo personal me molesta que muchas personas comenten ¨Eres una asombrosa escritora¨ aprecio los comentarios, en serio, no tienen ni idea de lo que un comentario me puede alegrar el dia, pero lo que me da rabia es, si soy tan buena escritora como ustedes dicen que soy, ¿Por qué no piensan lo mismo de mis otras historias? Tampoco soy hittler o alguna deidad para mandarlos a leer cualquier mierda que publique.**_

_**Pero es solo por ser de Five Nights At Freddy's es que lo leen. En Deviant Art pasa algo peor, mis dibujos no son los únicos que existen en Da, lo se, hay muchos mejores, eso tambien lo se.**_

_**Pero hay una clase de dibujo que me molesta. Los que están relacionados con FNAF, son unos sketches de mierda, de lo que se dice de mierda, que ni siquieran gastarían unos 5 minutos haciendo ese garabato, pero por ser solo de FNAF la gente lo adora, y a personas como yo, que se parten el lomo (y la vista tambien) durante todo un dia en un dibujo mas o menos decente, reciban a duras penas uno o dos comentarios y a lo mucho 5 favoritos.**_

_**¿Cómo no molestarse ante esto? Yo les apuesto que si yo llenara mi galería con mierdas de FNAF, tendría muchos mas watchers que Rebornica (se vale soñar).**_

_**Tampoco que voy a dejar este fandom, pero es que me fatigo, entiendo que Two Moons es una historia con una sipnosis… un tanto rara.**_

_**Pero asi es, Two Moons es creada por Mc-19051, la misma que creo ¨Cambiando el Juego¨ , ¨¡5 animatronicos, un demonio, un guardia y un solo destino, nena!¨ ¨La vida de un guardia peliazul.¨ y claro, el mas adorado actualmente ¨Un fic Fonnie mas.¨**_

_**Aunque las sipnosis de dichos fics no sean las mejores, han sido mas que adorados.**_

_**No me malinterpreten, cada fav, follow y review que dejan en esos fics, me alegran el dia, es en serio.**_

_**Two Moons tiene una sipnosis, por asi decirlo mas compleja que todos esos otros fics juntos, tal es el grado que no tengo ni idea de cuantos capítulos me tome acabarla (ya llevo 11, y para aquellos que me conocen desde hace tiempo, saben que mis historias acaban a los 12 o 13 capitulos a mas tardar).**_

_**Como ya dije anteriormente, este mensaje no es para que vayan y se lean esa historia, porque se que a todos no tienen los mismos gustos que yo.**_

_**A ver aquí les dejo un resumen de la historia (NOTA DE ALTA IMPORTANCIA: ESTA BASADA EN ANTHRO NO HUMANOS, algo asi a lo Sonic)**_

_**Two Moons relata el punto de vista de Oscar /un ser de fuego/ el cual junto a sus compañeros del alma Jhonathan y Max, emprenden una misión hacia un lejano planeta llamado ¨Hilariom¨ planeta el cual ahora se encuentra dividido por una barrera mágica, de un lado de la barrera reposan las criaturas oscuras, entes malignos que se alimentan de la energía vital de los seres vivos, y del otro lado reposan los dichos seres vivos.**_

_**La monarquia se encuentra dividida por 2 princesas, la benevolente princesa Moon y su melliza /la cual es bastante odiada por todos/ apodada Nightmaremoon.**_

_**Dicha princesa oculta algo grande, tiene una alinza /y noviazgo/ con el Rey Oscuro /tambien conocido como Drako/ ¿Cuál será su objetivo? ¿Te animarías a descubrirlo?**_

_**Y bueno, no sé si haya sido buena idea del todo publicar esto, pero en verdad necesitaba desahogarme.**_

_**También, que estoy planeando hacer otra historia libre de fandoms, pero esta vez con humanos y sin fantasia, será yaoi, obvio, y se llamara ¨El hermano de mi mejor amiga¨ o algo asi, tratara de Arturo que descubre que tienens entimientos por Oscar el hermano mayor de su mejor amiga, habrá lemmon y mucho solo díganme si le hecho ganas o no (?)**_

_**Por cierto! Pronto, tal vez hoy o mañana, un capitulo con muchos feels en ¨Un fic Fonnie mas¨ estad atentos, bbys, me despido con mucho luv.**_

_**Att: Mc-19051.**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Aquí Mc reportandose! Esta vez si es la actualización del episodio :'v asi que no me odien!**_

_**Respecto al anuncio que publique ayer, en verdad esperaba algunos comentarios mas ordinarios sinceramente, pero bueno, muchos comentarios y pms en verdad lograron animarme c:**_

_**En verdad se los agradezco, el hecho de que varias personaitas se pasaran por mi Wattpad y Deviant art dejando hermosos comentarios sobre mi historia Two Moons…En verdad me lograron sacar una sonrisa, y se los agradezco desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón ;v; Gracias.**_

_**Ahora en agradecimiento, intentare que este capitulo sea el que tenga mas feels posibles (aunque los feels no se me den del todo bien :'v)**_

* * *

**-Sábado, 1:00 PM, narra Foxy.-**

Sentía un espeso liquido recorrer todo mi cuerpo, mis brazos y piernas no respondían, estaba totalmente entumecido, los parpados me pesaban de manera notoria y la cabeza me daba vueltas ¿Qué estaba pasando? No podía recordar el cómo llegue a esta extraña situación e intentar recordarlo solo empeoraba el desastre en mi cabeza.

Abrí los ojos con pesadez, solo para percatarme de como el filo de una ¿Hacha? Se acercaba con rapidez hacia mí, escuche unos huesos quebrarse, mas liquido recorrer mi cuerpo y después de allí, todo se oscureció.

_[…]_

**-Sábado, 3:00 PM, narra Bonnie.-**

Foxy no mostraba ninguna intención de contestar el teléfono, me empezaba a exasperar un poco ¿Qué estaría haciendo para no responder el teléfono? Caminaba en círculos en mi habitación, solo pensando en él.

Intentaba ser positivo y me hacía l idea de que fue a visitar a sus abuelos o primos, tal vez, aunque sus primos y abuelos vivían en otra ciudad ¿Habrá Foxy salido de viaje sin avisarme? No lo creo, el suele avisarle aunque sea a uno de nosotros, sin pensarlo 2 veces empecé a llamar a Freddy y a Chica, solo para que las respuestas de estos empeoraran mis nervios.

¨¿No está contigo?¨ ¨Eso es raro, intentare llamarle.¨ Fueron sus respectivas respuestas, tal vez yo me estaba preocupando de mas ¿Cierto? Foxy tenía varios conocidos más, a él no le llamaban Mathias por su carencia de amistades.

Jhonathan se había ido hacia un par de horas con la excusa de ¨deje algo en el horno¨ y salió corriendo como alma que pillo el diablo, antes de que saliésemos de su casa él no había dejado nada en su horno ¿Por qué demonios habría salido así de aventado? Sin incluir el rostro de pánico que le vi al salir de mí casa.

Tal vez… ¿Jhonathan tendrá que ver algo con la posible desaparición de Foxy?

**-Mientras tanto en algún lejano lugar de la ciudad.-**

-Joder…- Jadeaba el moreno al ver el cuerpo del pelirrojo tirado en el suelo junto a un charco de sangre, uno bastante grande, estaba exhausto, hacía años que /literalmente/ no volaba con tal velocidad, sus alas no eran tan aerodinámicas como antes.- Veré que puedo hacer, esas arpías hicieron un desastre contigo.- A duras penas logro captar el pulso del pelirrojo.- Todavía te queda tiempo.- Sonrió un poco más aliviado.

Decidió no perder más tiempo y empezar con lo que era necesario: Cortar las hemorragias internas para poder tener tiempo y llevarlo a un hospital de emergencias, sabía muy bien que los humanos, no importase cuanto lo intentaran, no podrían salvar al pelirrojo sus heridas fueron causadas con armas del otro plano terrenal.

Armas que estaban poseídas por quien sabe que, y no dejaban cicatrizar las heridas, solo alguien con algo más fuerte, podría detener el efecto de dichas armas.

-Bueno, supongo que ser un ángel caído me da más fuerza que esas 2 arpías juntas ¿Cierto?- Ante el silencio /obvio/ del pelirrojo, asintió.- Tomare eso como un ¨si¨.- Termino de decir mientras ponía manos a la obra.

_[...]_

Miro con curiosidad al cuerpo que ahora respiraba de una manera menos forzosa, eso daba buenos indicios, miro sus manos ensangrentadas, ese olor metálico, lo adoraba, pero tenía que alejarse de esos instintos, que al final acabo atrapado en el plano terrenal de los mortales por culpa de ese maldito olor.

Abrió levemente sus negras y emplumadas alas inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado mirando con cierta curiosidad el cuerpo.- Es la primera vez en tanto tiempo…que hago algo como esto.- Susurro rascándose la barbilla y llenándose esta de sangre, cargo el cuerpo con sutileza, no quería dañarlo más de lo que ya estaba.- Bueno, andando, hay que buscarte un hospital donde cobren barato y atiendan bien.- Bromeo levemente el oji-verde mientras alzaba vuelo, sería un viaje largo.

_[…]_

**-Sábado, 4:30 PM, mientras tanto con Max.-**

El oji-azul suspiro un tanto fastidiado, sentándose en el suelo poniendo sus codos en las piernas y sus mejillas en sus manos, las chicas le habían dicho que esperase allí para ejecutar la segunda parte de su plan ¿A que no adivináis donde estaba ahora? Justamente estaba a las afueras de la casa de Mathias, exactamente, en su patio, y de vez en cuando se dedicaba a husmear por la ventana, aunque solo lograba ver parte de la sala principal de dicha casa.

Iba como para 40 minutos sentado allí esperando, percibió un poco más de actividad y decidió husmear asomándose levemente por la ventana, aprecio como llegaban una rubia ¡Pero menuda rubia! No era la típica rubia ¨Fancy fancy¨ se le veía como una chica mucho más sencilla, su cabello estaba corto, le llegaba un poco antes de los hombros, tenía un flequillo bastante intrigante, tapaba cierta parte de su ojo, y tenía levantado varios mechones, parte de su cabello acunaban su rostro, su piel estaba levemente bronceada algunas pecas se podían apreciar en esta, sus ojos… eran de un hipnotizante y muy precioso morado, su físico, un poco robusta, pero no dejaba de verse atractiva, todo un bombón para la vista de cualquiera.

Del castaño sí que no tenía mucho que decir, era un simple castaño con un tono de ojos azules igual de brillantes que los suyos, recordaba esos rostros… solo que de una manera difusa… no recordaba del todo bien donde los había conocido… solo se le hacían familiares.

Al igual que el rostro del chico de cabello morado oscuro, un cabello que a simple vista se veía que era sumamente suave y muy bien cuidado, una piel blanca similar a la de una porcelana, unos ojos color marrón claro con ciertos destellos en rosa, tenía una apariencia dócil y muy amable, y claro, muy frágil también.

El trio de chicos se veían preocupados ¨ ¿Por qué?¨ Se preguntó inocentemente Max sin apartar la vista de la ventana ¨Aunque… ¿Por qué yo estoy aquí? ¿Cuál era el plan que esas 2 me habían dicho? Matar a un zorro… creo pero ¿Por qué matar a un zorro? ¿O era un coyote?¨ preguntas como esas rondaban en su cabeza, en realidad estaba teniendo un serio problema amnésico.

¿Qué pasa cuando la fuente de un hechizo se ve agotada? Lo mismo que le está pasando ahora a Max, anteriormente puesto sobre un hechizo mental, dicho hechizo ha caducado, y ahora el pobre ni siquiera sabe el porque esta sentado allí, cuál era el plan de esas 2 chicas, o al menos, poder recordar el nombre de cada una de las personas que estaban en esa casa, pero ¿Por qué el hechizo ahora estaba caducado?

**-Mientras tanto en la casa de Max.-**

-¡Me las pagaras desgraciado!- Gritaba desesperada cierta morena de ojos morados encadenada y siendo arrastrada al averno, junto con su hermana.

El oji-verde rodo los ojos con fastidio, ese proceso si que era lento, pero debía estar allí presente para evitar que esas 2 volvieran a salirse con la suya.

-Entonces… ¿Le mintieron a ese pobre chico sobre su procedencia?- Pregunto con tranquilidad Jhonathan mirando la caja musical.

-¿Y que si lo hicimos?- Cuestiono Jackeline con desdén.- No íbamos a decirle ¨ ¡Hey! Somos unos demonios procedentes del averno que vienen a jugar con tu mente y alimentarse de tu energía¨ ¿O sí?-

-¿Que tan estúpidas crees que somos?- Hablo ahora la asfixiada Michelle.

-Lo suficiente como para ser regresadas al averno por un resignado como yo.-

-Imbécil.-

-Un imbécil que las devuelve a su lindo hogar de procedencia.-

-Volveremos ¿Lo sabias?- Comento Michelle sonriendo con sorna.

-Y cuando lo hagamos, sufrirás.- Termino Jackeline mientras ambas reían, Jhonathan mostro bastante desinterés en ese hecho.

-¿Qué tanto jugaron con la mente de ese chico?- Pregunto Jhonathan arreglando levemente sus plumas.

-No se.- Susurro Michelle.

-Tal vez le hayamos dejado algún daño en su cerebro.- Comento Jackeline, recordando las consecuencias del hechizo que habían aplicado en el joven oji-azul.

-O tal vez lo hayamos dejado amnésico.-

-Bipolar.-

-Esquizofrénico.-

-Suicida.-

-Autista.-

Y la lista continuaba, mientras ambas chicas seguían hablando, Jhonathan agarro un libro de la estantería y se dispuso a leerlo, aunque fue interrumpido por la voz de Michelle.

-Podrías agarrar aquel libro de la estantería y buscar las consecuencias por ti mismo.- Susurro con tranquilidad la morena.

-No soy tan estúpido, acabo de ver la estantería y solo estaba este libro, sé que quieren que me aleje, no es la primera vez que hago esto.- Susurro el mayor mientras retomaba su lectura, el libro era jodidamente raro ¨Oscar en el planeta de las drogas¨ ¿Era acaso alguna parodia a ¨Alicia en el país de las maravillas¨? Tal vez.

Escuchaba a ambas chicas mustiar bromas de mal gusto y risas molestas ¨Ignóralas y se irán¨ pensó con tranquilidad mientras seguía en su lectura.

**-Volviendo con Max.-**

El chico se entristecía cada vez más mirando la escena, todos parecían estar preocupados por ese tal Edward, el no conocía a Edward, pero eso no era lo que lo ponía triste, sino el hecho de ver como la familia del chico de cabello morado y sus amigos lo intentaban consolar.

Ahora que él lo recordaba, él no tenía amigos, nadie quería ser su amigo o al menos acercársele, no tenía familia, sus padres lo echaron de su casa cuando tenía 15 al confesarse de que era gay, ahora contaba con 17, sus antiguos amigos lo rechazaron inmediatamente y le dejaron de hablar, lo hicieron a un lado como la peor escoria existente.

Seguramente si él se acercaba a esos chicos que estaban en la sala estos le mirarían mal, eso era seguro, todos lo hacían ¿Por qué debería haber alguna excepción? Cambio de posición abrazando sus piernas y hundiendo su cabeza en estas, ahora se sentía solo y perdido, y para más colmo aun, amnésico.

Suspiro, quedarse allí sentado jamás solucionaría nada, tal vez, debería ir allí y tocar la puerta, tal vez logre recordar él porque estaba allí en primer lugar, se levantó sigilosamente, reuniendo todo el valor posible, se encamino hacia la puerta, la miro por unos segundos y cuando al fin se decidió a tocarla esta se abrió.

-Bueno, de todas formas te llamaremos si algo cambia, ¿Ok?- Comentaba la rubia saliendo de la casa y tropezándose con Max.- Oh, hola y adiós, Max.- Termino de decir sonriente mientras le daba un suave beso en la mejilla a este.

-¿Qué hay, Max?- Ahora era el castaño que lo saludaba chocando sus nudillos con los de él, y alejándose junto con la rubia.

Max totalmente confundido dirigió su mirada hacia al chico de cabello morado oscuro a lo que este arqueo una ceja con cierto fastidio.- No quiero sonar grosero… pero actualmente no estoy de humor…para ti.- Comento irritado cruzándose de brazos.

El oji-azul un tanto espantado dirigió su mirada a ver si le podía hablar a la rubia y al castaño, pero estos ya se habían ido, volvió su mirada hacia al chico que estaba en la puerta, le sonrió tímidamente.- ¿Podemos hablar?- Pregunto jugando levemente con sus manos.

**-Narra Bonnie.-**

Estaba sentado con el imbécil /ya no tan imbécil/ de Max en mi sillón, este me explicó un montón de cosas que sinceramente no importase de qué manera lo viera, no le hallaba sentido, ahora resultaba ser que el muy estúpido ahora tenía ¨amnesia¨ y no recordaba ni siquiera el porque había llegado a mi casa.

¿Me vio cara de estúpido o qué? Si en realidad hubiese tenido amnesia, ni siquiera recordaría donde vivo ¡Por Dios! Me entraron unas inmensas ganas de sacarlo a patadas de allí ahora mismo, pero debía ser cordial y contenerme.

-Tu hermano menor se ve simpático.- Comento de la nada, tomando un poco de jugo que mama le había ofrecido.

-¿A qué viene ese comentario?- Vale, eso me intrigo un poco.

-No sé, el simplemente se parece bastante a ti, solo cambia el color de ojos y cabello.- Sonrió tranquilamente ante esto.

Tobías casi se desmaya ante el comentario, bueno, ahora que me fijo bien, era cierto Tobías y yo éramos demasiado parecidos, inclusive para el gusto de cada uno.

-Tienes una linda casa.- Yo como que mejor me empezare a creer eso de que tiene amnesia, era la quinta vez que decía eso desde que entro.

-Si… Uhm muchas gracias.- Y yo estúpidamente le agradecía por quinta vez.

-¿Sabes? Tus amigos me saludaron… Fue… Extraño.- Vale, una conversación con comentarios aleatorios cada cinco minutos, muy interesante.

-¿Y qué te dijeron?-

-No me insultaron.-

-¿Por qué habrían de hacerlo?-

-No lo sé, la gente suele insultarme, por los vagos recuerdos que tengo, la gente suele odiarme.-

¨Y no los culpo¨ pensé fugazmente.- En este mundo hay mucha gente loca.- Comente intentando no sonar tan rudo.

-Sí, posiblemente… Gracias por haberme dejado pasar.- Me sonrió con nerviosismo.

-No iba a tener este dialogo contigo a fuera, no tendría mucho sentido ¿Cierto?- Musite sonriendo levemente, el miro alrededor un tanto curioso.

-Si… Tienes una linda casa.- Allí iba la sexta vez, antes de que yo replicase algo, el simplemente se desplomo en el suelo.

-Max.- Lo llame zarandeándolo.- ¡Max!- Le grite, me percaté de que su pulso estaba acelerado, y tenía una fiebre altísima.

Llame a mi madre desesperado, ella al ver la escena, no dudo en llamar a emergencias yo seguía zarandeando a Max viendo a ver si este al menos demostraba signos de estar consciente ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

_[…]_

En verdad, este día ya no podría tornarse peor, tantas cosas pasando y yo sin poder asimilarlas todas.

Primero, fastidio a mas no poder a un pobre profesor de biología, que resultaba ser que vivía solo junto a una tarántula, consigo un castigo por parte de mi madre, Foxy no contestaba el teléfono /y todavía no lo contesta/ un Max amnésico, y ahora en la sala de emergencias viendo camillas y camillas pasar, me estaba mareando un poco, tal vez yo no este hecho para medicina después de todo.

Me agobiaba el ambiente tan pesado formado allí, todas esas personas, al igual que yo, estaban aquí esperando noticias sobre un conocido que estuviera aquí, esas preocupaciones, esas ansias, al final se me terminarían contagiando, lo sé.

Habían algunos cuerpos que entraban sin forma, solo se veían a las camillas pasar llenas de sangre, con un montón de paramédicos alrededor atendiendo al herido, y todo esto, por desgracia era todos los días.

Marcado en mi lista mental, último lugar al que querer ir en un sábado por la tarde: La parte de emergencias de un hospital, era agobiante, y tampoco me daban noticias sobre ese estúpido amnésico de Max ¿Es que acaso no se le pudo desmayar a otra persona? No, tuvo que ser a mí, para que yo después quede con la conciencia sucia si algo malo le pasaba.

Un doctor se nos acercó.- ¿Son familiares y/o conocidos del joven Maxwell?- Nos preguntó con una lista en mano.

-B-bueno… solo somos conocidos de el.- Susurre yo nervioso, jamás supe sobre la familia de ese incordio.

Mi madre asintió certificando mi respuesta el doctor la chequeo.- Actualmente está estable, solo tiene los niveles muy bajos, pareciera como si no hubiese comido en meses ¿Sabían respecto a esto?- Nos preguntó, era típico, solo era para tener una idea.

Tanto mi madre y yo negamos con la cabeza, ninguno de los 2 sabíamos sobre eso, ahora que lo pienso bien, ese día que él me invito a comer los helados, él ni siquiera probo el suyo, es más, parecía mirarlo con asco inclusive.

-Si quieren pueden pasar a verlo, le haría bien un par de visitas, ya saben… despertar solo en un hospital es horrible, su número de habitación es el 413.- Nos comentó el doctor antes de irse.

Yo deje a mi madre allá en esa sala, y me encamine hacia la habitación de ese pobre diablo, la encontré, este estaba acostado mirando el techo como si fuese alguna clase de obra abstracta, me acerque a el lentamente, él ni siquiera me miro, solo boto un suspiro y pregunto.

-Algunas veces me pregunto… ¿Qué me hubiese pasado si yo fuera alguien normal?- Pregunto al aire, ni siquiera me miro a mí, yo no entendí del todo su pregunta ¿A qué se refería exactamente? Dude mucho si preguntar sería buena idea.- Tal vez… Si yo hubiese sido…Normal, mis padres me hubiesen seguido queriendo…- Hizo una pausa, yo lo mire más curioso aun ¿A qué se refería con ser ¨normal¨?- Mis amigos me hablarían… No me odiarían… Si yo hubiese sido normal… Posiblemente sería feliz.- Prosiguió, note como sus ojos se cristalizaban un poco.- Dime, ¿Por qué simplemente no puedo ser normal?- Ahora si se dignaba a mirarme.

-Cada quien tiene su forma de ser…- Susurre un tanto dudoso.- No creo que sea buena idea juzgarte a ti mismo por ser diferente.- Si, sonaba exactamente igual a esos comerciales baratos que estaban en contra el bullying.- Y si tus amigos y padres no pudieron adaptarse ante la idea de que tu fueses diferente, entonces ellos en realidad no estaban adaptados a los cambios.- Vale, eso ultimo sonó un tanto raro.

-¿D-de…-Hipeo un poco mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.-… piensas eso?- Me pregunto mirándome a los ojos.

-C-claro…- Esto era un tanto incomodo, este sábado ya no podía ser más extraño y malo.

-Gracias…- Me susurro sonriéndome.- Pero… No necesito de tu lastima.- Esto último lo dijo en tono firme, yo abrí los ojos estupefacto, eso sinceramente no lo vi venir.

Lo mire por unos segundos, el seguía sin quitar esa extraña sonrisa de su rostro, bueno, lo entiendo, si toda tu vida /aparentemente/ no has recibido algo más que no sea odio, posiblemente la primera persona que se te acerque, lo consideres como alguien que te tiene lastima, lo entiendo, me despedí de él, el simplemente levanto su mano y la agito a duras penas, pude apreciar unas hermosas cortaduras en las partes de sus muñecas, oh... Por… Dios…

Camine sin rumbo por las habitaciones, y de manera repentina ya me encontraba en la parte de UCI, pude divisar a través de los cristales, algo que me dejo con el corazón destrozado.

-¿Fo-Foxy?- Pregunte mientras sentía como las lágrimas recorrían mis mejillas ¡Foxy estaba en UCI!

Me equivoque, este sábado si podía tornarse peor.

* * *

_**Y hasta aquí lo dejo, por los yolos \\(ovo)/**_

_**Feels? Qeeseso? Se come? Mirad lo que sale cuando intetno escribir cosas intensas :'v**_

_**Yo lo se, al final le tomaran cariño a Max, ya lo verán.**_

_**De nueva cuenta, muchas gracias por aquellos que se toman la molestia de leer todo lo que escribo, cada comentario, favorito, y follow, me alegran el dia, me alegra mucho saber que a la gente le guste lo que hago, significa un monton ;v; **_


	8. Un dia un poco mas ligero

_**Aquí Mc reportándose! Bueno, esperando a que la señorita StarBlack actualice su sensual historia, he decidido actualizar la mía (?) Ahm si… Tengo una sensual cuenta en tumblr (Mc-19051 . tumblr . com) así que pásense por allí de vez en cuando, también quiero anunciarles que el primer capítulo de ¨El Hermano de mi Amiga¨ ya se encuentra disponible en Wattpad ;D pásense por allí, léanlo, y comenten que piensan, Gracias.**_

* * *

En verdad no lo quería creer, ¡No podía! Las lágrimas no tardaron en hacer acto de aparición junto al horrible sentimiento de culpa e impotencia ¡¿Qué le había pasado a Foxy?!

No supe cómo /o cuando/ pero lo único que sé es que ahora estaba siendo sostenido por varios enfermeros que me prohibían el paso a la habitación donde estaba Foxy.

Llantos combinados con más amargas lágrimas era lo único que salía de mí en ese momento, ¡Quería estar junto a el! ¡¿Era muy difícil de entender?! Había logrado escuchar varios comentarios en medio de mi esfuerzo /en vano/ de acercarme a la habitación de Foxy, comentarios como ¨Deberíamos sedarlo¨ ¨Que melodramático¨ ¨Sera mejor que llamemos al supervisor¨ y comentarios similares.

Logre zafarme de esos enfermeros y corrí como alma que pillo el diablo hacia la habitación de Edward, solo para volver a ser detenido por otro ¡¿De dónde salían tantos enfermeros?! Patalee con algo más de fuerza, intentando librarme, pero todo parecía ser en vano.

Ojala y solo yo me estuviese confundiendo y haciendo el ridículo, ojala fuera eso, preferiría mil veces tales niveles de humillación pública antes que enterarme que Edward estaba en el Centro de Cuidados Intensivos (UCI), entre tantos alboroto tanto por parte mía como de los enfermeros, logre escuchar una voz familiar.

-Ya déjenlo, yo me hago cargo de el.- ¿Ese era Jhonathan? No quise mirarlo a los ojos me sentía avergonzado.

-¿Esta seguro, señor?- Uno de los enfermeros pregunto con incertidumbre, tratándome como alguna clase de esquizofrénico.

-Sí, estoy totalmente seguro.- Fue su única respuesta, después de eso sentí como me jalaban con algo de brusquedad por uno de mis brazos y me libraban del agarre de esos enfermeros, sentí como me arrastraban por el frio /muy frio/ suelo del hospital, y claro para empeorar la situación, sentir la mirada curiosa de múltiples personas.

Si, podría decirse que yo era algo bipolar, de estar literalmente destrozado, ahora estaba siendo humillado de la manera más cruel posible, me percaté de que Jhonathan se había detenido, me soltó de su agarre, la piel no tardo en empezarme a arder, yo solo baje la mirada avergonzado.- Y…Yo…- Tenia gigantesco nudo en la garganta, y el poder hablar parecía imposible, volví a sentir mis mejillas húmedas, estaba llorando.

-Cálmese, respire.- Me acuno el rostro entre sus manos y con su pulgar limpio alguna de mis lágrimas, yo solo llore con más fuerza tapándome el rostro con ambas manos, el como respuesta me abrazo.- Entiendo por lo que está pasando, todo va a salir bien, ya lo vera.- Me susurro con tranquilidad mientras acariciaba levemente mi cabello, hundí mi rostro en su hombro y llore con más desconsuelo aun.

Estuvimos así un rato hasta que mi madre nos pillo, mi madre gustosa lo hubiese llamado ¨yerno¨ de no haber sido por el hecho de que Jhonathan simplemente…. Le daba miedo, sonreí levemente ante ese hecho. Decir que mi madre le tenía miedo a mi profesor de biología era muy poco, tal vez decir que le tenía pavor quedaría un poco más adecuado.

Ahora estábamos sentados en una cafetería del hospital, todo por insistencia de mi profesor, ahora yo estaba un poco más relajado, pero en mi rostro todavía se podían apreciar las marcas de haber estado llorando, mi madre automáticamente se había puesto incomoda por el tema de Foxy, lo que más me dolió fue cuando Jhonathan corroboro el hecho de que si era Edward, eso simplemente me termino de destrozar, me desplome en el piso, muchos me llamareis ¨melodramático¨ al igual que uno de esos enfermeros, pero creo que si viesen a su ser más querido en esa situación, también caerían en un estado como el mío.

Verlo allí en esa cama, con todos esos aparatos alrededor suyo, tanto como para respirar entre otras muchas cosas, con esos vendajes que cubrían casi todo su cuerpo, los vendajes que más me preocupaban eran los de su torso, Jhonathan me había dicho que allí fue donde había recibido la mayor parte del daño, sus piernas tampoco se quedaban atrás al igual que sus brazos, en resumidas cuentas, ninguna parte de su cuerpo se pudo salvar del ataque.

Algunos doctores comentaban que habían 3 posibilidades, la primera: Que cayese en un coma, ya que presentaba múltiples contusiones cerebrales, la segunda: Que quedase lisiado y la tercera /y menos probable/: Que ocurriese un milagro y se recuperara con normalidad.

Yo rezaba para que fuese la tercera posibilidad, en verdad quería ver a Foxy, poder abrazarlo y sentirme seguro junto a él, que Dios hiciese un milagro y lo ayudase, por favor.

**-Mientras tanto con Maxwell.-**

Era como la quinta vez que suspiraba, el aburrimiento lo estaba matando, lo único interesante que había visto fue hace como unos 20 minutos, escuchó gritos y llantos y vio a varios enfermeros correr en dirección a los llantos, quiso levantarse, pero simplemente no podía, ese maldito jelco lo estaba volviendo loco.

Entre las pocas frases coherentes que había escuchado en medio del alboroto eran ¨¡Por favor, déjenme verlo!¨ ¨¡¿Qué le paso?!¨ ¨¡¿Por qué esta allí?!¨ ¨¡Ayúdenlo!¨ Eso a lo que duras penas había podido escuchar que tuviese coherencia, porque lo demás eran gritos de dolor.

¨Su voz era similar a la de Mateo¨ Pensó fugazmente el oji-azul ¨Aunque… ¿Por qué Mateo estaría gritando de esa forma? No tiene sentido¨ Se contradecía a si mismo cabeceando un poco, tal vez pensar un rato le haría pasar el tiempo más rápido.

_**-1 hora después.-**_

Mirando el techo, pensando en qué hacer con su vida, al haberle estado dando vueltas al asunto de Mateo, termino preguntándose el porqué de su propia existencia y a la larga había llegado a 2 conclusiones, la primera: Tirarse de la azotea del hospital y la segunda: Agarrar la tijera que estaba a su lado y clavársela en el cuello.

Aunque… Ninguna de las alternativas parecía ser la mejor, si escogía la de tirarse por la azotea del hospital, seria todo un protocolo subir todos esos pisos, para que simplemente se tirase en el ultimo, no tenía sentido.

Y clavarse las tijeras en el cuello parecía ser un poco más coherente, agarraba las tijeras y se las clavaba, simple, pero que tal ¿Si no moría en el instante? Iba a sufrir, y lo último que quisiera seria sufrir en sus últimos segundos de su /muy miserable/ existencia.

Se acomodó de nueva cuenta en la cama, en la cama que iba a causarle un serio desvío en la columna si no se paraba de allí, bueno, al menos él pensaba que eso iba a pasar.

¨Estoy en un hospital… En una cama… Que miles de personas han utilizado antes…¨ Ante ese extraño pensamiento el moreno hizo una notoria mueca de asco estremeciéndose en su lugar ¨ ¿Y si alguien hizo sus necesidades fisiológicas aquí?¨ Se removió con más ansiedad buscando la manera de levantarse, todo se le opaco por un momento, todavía estaba muy débil.

Logro sentarse, hasta el respirar le dolía gracias al /inmenso/ dolor de espalda que tenía ¨Joder¨ Se quejó mentalmente sobándose un poco la espalda e intentando estirarse, varios huesos sonaron ¨Pequeño placer de la vida¨ pensó sonriente, sintiendo un poco de alivio en su /muy adolorida/ espalda.

Estiro un poco la mano para tomar esas condenadas tijeras y matarse de una vez por todas, pero alguien se le adelanto, una enfermera.- No creo que debas jugar con eso.- Le sonrió con cierta dulzura la joven mujer.- Me advirtieron que posiblemente tengas trastornos suicidas a causa del aburrimiento, así que ten.- Dicho esto le tiro un cubo rubik y se despidió con una tranquila sonrisa dejando al chico más confundido aun.

¨¿Qué coño?¨ Se preguntó a si mismo mientras veía la puerta por la cual recientemente se había ido esa extraña enfermera, miro por unos segundos el cubo entre sus manos ¨Supongo que debería ponerme a jugar con él un rato.¨ Sonrió levemente mientras se ponía a hacer eso.

**-Mientras tanto con Foxy.-**

¿Dónde mierda estoy? Todo parecía ser un limbo, camine a tientas buscando algún lugar específico donde hubiese más luz, unos extraños cristales flotaban alrededor y parecían aparecer cada vez que daba un paso, en serio, ¿Dónde mierda estoy? Cada vez que pensaba algo se escuchaba con un inmenso eco en ese lugar, vi una luz, corri hacia ella pero parecía que cada vez que me acercaba esta se alejaba, logre al fin alcanzarla, una cegadura luz blanca vino repentinamente, cerré los ojos debido a eso.

Cuando los volví a abrir me sorprendí por lo que mis ojos podían apreciar ¡Estaba en la pizzería de mi infancia! Camine por esta, parecía estar desierta, pude apreciar a todos los animatronicos, Chica, freddy, Bonnie, faltaba Foxy camine hacia Pirate's Cove, allí estaba, sonreí nostálgicamente ante los recuerdos tan felices que ese lugar me traía.

Escuche un quejido, me gire a ver dónde provenía, me asuste al percatarme de que había un animatronico de casi 2 metros a mi lado ¡Nunca había visto a ese animatronico antes! Su pelaje era azul oscuro, tenía algunos detalles en celeste, el medio de su rostro era blanco, sus escleróticas en vez de ser blancas eran azules también, también tenía un hocico largo donde afilados colmillos se mostraban, el mismo Foxy estaría envidioso de esa mandíbula.

-No deberías estar aquí, niñato.- Me miro con cierto desdén, jure escuchar un gruñido cuando dijo eso.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntar.

-En el limbo.- Me respondió un poco más tranquilo.- Este lugar es lo que quieres que sea.- Sonrió con amargura ante esas palabras.

-¿Qué tiene de malo entonces?- Parecía un niño pequeño, pero es que no entendía absolutamente nada.

-Te estas muriendo, niño, si apareces aquí es porque estas entre la vida y la muerte y es cuestión del cruel destino si pasas a alguno de los 2 planos, el plano terrenal o el plano no-terrenal.- Camino alejándose un poco de mí y yo lo seguí neciamente.

-Entonces tú te estas muriendo… Y… ¿Por qué eres un animatronico?- Ahora sí que me había perdido totalmente.

-¿Quién te dijo que me estoy muriendo?- Se volteo a mirarme con una sonrisa, joder su apariencia daba miedo, esos cuernos y la cola compuesta de vertebras, le daban un toque demoniaco.

-Peo tú me dijiste que- Fui interrumpido por él.

-Viajar entre planos no es un problema para mi.- Me respondió con tranquilidad.- Me veo como un animatronico, porque tú me quieres ver de esa forma.- Volvió a sonreírme, un escalofrió recorrió toda mi espina dorsal, no entendía un coño sinceramente.

-Entonces… ¿Eres alguna clase de ángel? ¿Y yo tengo el fetiche de ver a la gente como animatronicos?- Ni yo entendía mis preguntas, escuche como él se reía, casi me cago del miedo al escuchar su extraña risa.

-Eres un niñato bastante estúpido, soy una persona totalmente normal al igual que tu.- Sonrió mas que divertido.- Y yo no sé si tengas ese tipo de fetiche.- Fulmino arqueándose de hombros.

-¡¿Y cómo coño es que puedes viajar entre dimensiones?!- Ya había perdido la poca cordura que me quedaba.

-Yo nunca dije que podía viajar entre dimensiones.- Su sonrisa me enojaba aún más.

-¡Planos! ¡Lo que sea!- Me agarre la cabeza con ambas manos, menuda jaqueca me estaba dando, este día no era nada normal.

-¡Oh! Eso sí lo dije.-

-¿Y?-

-¿Y qué?-

-¡Vete al demonio!-

-¿Al igual que tus padres?- Yo guarde silencio durante unos minutos, cerré los ojos con fuerza, cuando los volvi a abrir, pude ver a una persona y no a un animatronico ¡Ese era Andru! Ese imbécil era un antiguo rival mío ¿Qué demonios hacia el aquí?

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-

-Lo mismo te pregunto.-

-…- Me di media vuelta y empecé a caminar, ese tipo era todo un loco, era demasiado extraño; su hermano tampoco se quedaba atrás, tenían el mismo nombre, solo que uno lo tenía al derecho y el otro lo tenía inverso, no sabría decir quienes estaban más locos, ellos o sus padres, que creo que están muertos… Al igual que los míos.

-Mira, Edward al menos… ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?-

-No…- Ni siquiera había pensado eso, sinceramente.

-Tu situación es bastante deplorable, te deseo suerte… Y no dejes a Mathias solo, porque si no me lo robo.- Esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Tienes 25 años, maldito pervertido, el solo tiene 16.- Mathias era un imán para tipos extraños, primero fue ese extraño profesor de biología, luego el bastardo de Max y ahora Andru, era un imán para bichos raros… Esperen… ¿Yo también soy un bicho raro? Porque Mathias me tiene de lo que se dice hipnotizado.

Bueno, tampoco debería culpar a estos bichos raros, ¿Quién no se enamoraría de Mathias? Esa dulzura y manera gentil de hablar, oh joder, todo un amor, su sonrisa, sus ojos, ya lo extrañaba.

-Suerte con tu amor, Edward.- Andru dio 2 pasos hacia atrás y se desvaneció, para que poco después, todo el lugar se empezara a derrumbar, cerré los ojos por un momento, pero para cuando los volví a abrir, ahora me encontraba en un hospital ¿Por qué demonios estaba allí?

Intente moverme pero estaba totalmente entumecido, mire a mi alrededor y y pude percatarme de que estaba todo vendado y me dolía horriblemente el pecho, respirar parecía una tortura ¿Qué me había pasado? ¨Tu situación es bastante deplorable, te deseo suerte¨ ¿Era eso a lo que Andru se refería? Como si no fuese poco el inmenso dolor que tenía ahora en cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, hora tenía una horrible jaqueca debido a las múltiples preguntas sin resolver que se estaban formando en mi cabeza.

Por la cantidad tan anormal de aparatos que estaban a mi alrededor, he de suponer que ahora me encontraba en UCI, suspire levemente, ¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Quién me había atacado? Porque lo ultimo que recuerdo era un hacha gigantesca y una hoz ¿Quién coño ataca con esas cosas? ¿Demonios? Nah… No lo creo, esas cosas no existen si tu no crees en ellas ¿O si?

¿Quién me había traido al hospital? Al fin y al cabo, estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, había ido a esos lugares porque iria a visitar a mi prima Maggie junto a su hermano, solia visitarla cada fin de semana, a veces se me olvidaba avisarle a los chicos que la iba a visitar, a veces les decía, otras veces no.

_Inicio del Flash Back._

_Como de costumbre, el bus me había dejado cerca, ahora lo que quedaba era caminar durante unos 20 minutos y llegar a una casa, algo pequeña, pero ese hecho no le quitaba lo hogareña que era._

_Escuche unos gritos de auxilio a la lejanía, me acerque al lugar de donde provenían dichos gritos, solo para percatarme de que era simplemente una chica morena sentada con una sonrisa, señalo detrás de mí, cuando me gire, solo vi una hoz acercarse con gran velocidad hacia mí, a duras penas logre esquivarla, pero me lastimo en el proceso, perdí el equilibrio y caí, un inmenso dolor me invadió, mire uno de mis brazos ¡Menudo golpe! Mire asustado a mi atacante._

_-Queriendo jugar al héroe ¿No?- Me sonrió esa chica, era un poco más delgada que la otra, y sostenía la hoz con una sonrisa en el rostro.- Hubiésemos hecho esto un poco más limpio, pero nos gusta divertirnos con nuestras muertes.- Dicho esto vi como alzaba de nueva cuenta su hoz para atacarme, y de allí todo se volvió oscuro._

_Fin del Flash Back._

O eran unas esquizofrénicas o unos demonios sedientos de sangre, sean quienes sean ¿Por qué demonios me atacaron? ¡Yo no les había hecho absolutamente nada! Una enfermera entro, se percató de que yo estaba despierto y salió corriendo ¿Qué le pasa a la gente hoy?

Poco después llego un doctor, este me miro también.- He de admitir que esto es un milagro, sinceramente.- ¿Un milagro?

* * *

_**Y hasta aquí lo dejo por los yolos \\(ovo)/ Se que esta un poco corto, pero venga! Al menos Foxy no murió… A no ser…**_

_**Bueno, todo el mundo hace esto, yo solo quiero ser popular!**_

_**Asi que ahm ¡A responder comentarios!**_

_**Señorita StarBlack:**_

_**Yo le hago daño a Foxy cuando quiero ;D adoro hacerlo sufrir (?) Tal vez es un fetiche de las escritoras maltratar al sensual Foxy, aunque con heridas los mmachos se ven mas sexys, querida ;D Yo no mate a Foxy en mi ultimo fanfic, lo mato Andru –Señala indiscretamente a su pejelagarto.-**_

_**Eres una macha y sudas por los ojos y casi te hago sudar? Ok, prepárate, bby, los siguientes capítulos serán intensos con mucho lemmon (Okno) Ahm… Max es un suicida, pero se suicida en nombre del amor (wat?) Alicia me da igual tu amenza! Ya veras que amaras mas a Maxwell que al mismo Jeremy! Y si sacas a los nightmare ire a meterme debajo de tu cama! Jhonathan en realidad es cthulhu (?)**_

_**Y si, querida, todas shipeamos esa pareja ;D**_

_**El Caballero Gris:**_

_**Oh bueno, adoro hacer sufrir a los ukes x3, 3 elecciones? Eso es muy poco, que tal 4? Meh… Max, desde su diseño original tiene todas esas cualidades, simplemente las sabe ocultar muy bien, y no sabia que existía el cliché con lo del profesor, sinceramente, no soy tan mala como para dejar a Foxy cuadraplejico, simplemente le quitare una pierna y me quedare tranquila –corazon gay.- Nadie se esperaba lo del angel caído ;D . Bueno, por algo Bonnie esta estudiando medicina, quería ser doctor? Pues que sea psicólogo y terapista! (?) **_

_**Knight Fujoshi Creepy Cupcake**__**:**_

_**Two Moons everywhere, bby (?) **__**Si, querida, leer yaoi despues de haber comido dulces, es una mala combinacion, experiencia propia, querida –corazon gay.- Foxy no muere, pero si le voy a quitar una pierna –corazon gay.-**_

_**McRevolution:**_

_**Jhonathan tiene acceso al contenido Premium de Two Moons, bby (?) **_

_**Max y Druan tienen cierto parecido en la personalidad, pero es muy poco a la larga que se conocen a estos 2 personajes, Max es mas en complejo hiperactivo y necio, Druan es mas pervertido y suele ser mas sarcástico y tambien tiene cierta similitud con su hermano mayor Andru, aunque si, en un principio el Max que iba a aparecer en esta historia tendría una personalidad similar a la de Druan, pero como habras visto, todo eso fue cambiado –corazon gay.-**_

_**Ahm si, eso fueron todos… Y si, Andru rompe las barreras entre historias y aparece cada vez que quiere, de la forma que quiere y cuando quiere. Y todavía esta enamorado de Bonnie, como en mi primer fic ainsh!**_

_**Recuerden, el hermano de mi amiga ya esta disponible en Wattpad, al igual que una cuenta en el sensual tumblr –corazon gay.-**_


	9. Dos Rarisimos Hermanos

_**Aquí Mc reportandose! Como están? Espero que bien! Lo se, lo se, estoy tardando demasiado en actualizar… El caso es que… Uf cuestiones de la vida :'v pronto será mi graduación y estoy super nerviosa por eso, aparte qie me ire de vacaciones y esas cosas, y quiero irme ¨limpia¨ por asi decirlo.**_

_**Espero les guste el capitulo, dejen muchos comentarios, favoritos, ya saben que eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo.**_

* * *

**-Sábado, 5:00 de la tarde, narra Edward.-**

Estos doctores de hoy en día, dicen cosas cada vez más incoherentes, ¿Un milagro? ¡Venga ya! Que me duele has el respirar.

-Es sorprendente verle despierto.- Comento ese doctor rascándose levemente su arrugada barbilla ¿Tan mal me encontraba que era un milagro el estar despierto? Bueno, haber sobrevivido a un ataque basado en hachazos debe ya considerarse obra de Dios.

Ignore /exhausto/ todas sus palabras /las cuales eran sumamente inentendibles/ de ese extraño /y muy viejo/ doctor, si estuviese Bonnie aquí posiblemente lo entendería de manera casi perfecta ¡E inclusive! Dialogaría con el de la manera más normal existente, algo así como cuando dos hombres ebrios hablan sobre política, cuestiones de la vida, y por qué existe el hombre, dejando a todos los que están a su alrededor confundidos.

A veces parece inevitable pensar en alguien cuando la más mínima cosa te recuerda a dicha persona, sonreí levemente mirando hacia la ventana, pude apreciar el hermoso paisaje de la tarde; esas tonalidades entre naranja, combinaciones entre el rosa y ese extraño morado indicaban que ya estaba atardeciendo, era también curioso ver como las nubes se pigmentaban también con esos colores, oh Dios tan fresco ¡Muy distinto a estar encerrado entre cuatro paredes blancas junto a un doctor que te habla en el idioma medicinal!

-Joven, ¿Al menos me está escuchando?- Una combinación entre /notoria/ molestia y posible resignación estaban presentes en su tono de voz al hacerme esa pregunta.

No era mi culpa que su trabajo fuese estresante y tuviese que lidiar con pacientes iguales o más necios que yo.- No.- Respondí con una tranquila sonrisa en el rostro.

En esta vida uno debía ser sincero, esos eran los padres que para demostrar ante la sociedad que si sabían educar a sus hijos, solían decirte ¨Debes ser más prudente¨ tal frase suele resonar bastante en nuestras infancias, cuando nosotros inocentemente preguntábamos o nos quedábamos viendo a una persona ¨distinta¨ ¨ ¿Qué tiene?¨ o ¨ ¿Que le paso?¨ Preguntas que eran lanzadas por la obvia ignorancia de un niño, al saber que existen tantas formas de vida, por así decirlo.

Tus padres ante tus ignorantes preguntas solían replicarte con la típica frase que todos alguna vez hemos llegado a escuchar en nuestra infancia ¨Debes ser más prudente¨, y claro, tú te quedabas con la duda.

Oh dulce infancia, que cuando esta desaparece te deja en un maldito infierno llamado pubertad, luego te deja en uno peor llamado adolescencia, para finalmente pasar al peor de todos: Ser adulto. Y lo más triste de todo el caso, mientras pasas por cada uno de esos miserables infiernos, te enteras que la vida puede ser una verdadera mierda y jugarte bastante sucio en múltiples ocasiones.

Como si no fuese suficiente con esos tristes hechos, te das cuenta que muchas personas a las cuales consideraste en algún momento tus amigos resultaban ser una escorias vivientes.

¿De quién era la culpa? ¿De la sociedad? Posiblemente ¿De la hipocresía? Claro, la prudencia es el primer indicio a la hipocresía.

Sé muy bien la diferencia entre ser prudente y ser hipócrita, muchas personas /tristemente/ creen que por ser educados deben mentir casi todo el tiempo, así que a la larga se termina volviendo unos doble cara ¿O no?

Era irónico el saber que inclusive existía un condenado signo del zodiaco para conmemorar más ese triste hecho: Géminis. Era curioso también el hecho en que casi todas las revistas del zodiaco ponían a géminis como la ¨representación de personalidades opuestas encerradas en una sola persona¨ aunque vamos, creo que Géminis es una manera más ¨mágica¨ de decir que había gente que estaba putamente loca siendo bipolar, o escorias vivientes doble cara… Doble cara, doble personalidad, para mi es técnicamente lo mismo.

Siendo sinceros ¿Desde cuándo me volví tan…Poético? Seguro serán esos sedantes que tengo para no sentir dolor los causantes de tantos delirios de mi parte.

Y volviendo a la hermosa realidad, escuche como el doctor resonaba levemente su garganta ganándose mi atención de manera casi automática ¿Ven? Allí tienen un claro ejemplo a que tan extrema podría llegar a ser la necesidad de ser ¨prudente¨.

Aunque el doctor me estuviese enseñando su sonrisa /la cual se veía que era más que forzosa/ para así ganarse mi confianza y yo colaborase, por dentro él quería ahorcarme y luego deshacerse de mi /muy/ maltratado cuerpo tirándolo por la azotea del hospital /Si es que este tenía una y al no tenerla posiblemente me termine tirando al incinerador de este/ claro, el no hacia tal acto porque debía ser prudente.

-bueno, entonces dejemos esta conversación para otro día, tengo otros pacientes por atender.- Dichas estas palabras el doctor se fue dejando un extraño vacío en la habitación, suspire y me acomode en la cama, pensando en ¿Cómo estaría mi pequeño peli-morado ahora? Seguramente estaría sumamente preocupado, pobre.

**-Mientras tanto con Bonnie.-**

-¡J-justo allí! N-no se detenga… ¡P-por favor!...Nngh….¡Ah~!- Me tape la boca totalmente avergonzado, mis mejillas estaban de un color carmesí, eso era más que seguro, escuche como él se reía levemente, saque la lengua totalmente avergonzado.- N-no se ría, p- Aunque fui interrumpido por otro sonido indecoroso saliendo de mi boca cuando el toco un punto clave.

-Oh, pero no se ponga mal, solo lo estoy haciendo sentir bien, y está funcionando.- Me susurro, estaba más que divertido, eso era obvio, él estaba gozando a costillas mías, aunque siendo sinceros yo también lo estaba disfrutando mucho.

Para evitar que más sonidos indecorosos como esos saliesen de mi boca ordi las sabanas ocultando mi /muy/ sonrojado rostro en ellas, sentí sus manos acariciar con cierta lentitud mi espalda, se sentía tan bien este masaje, si, era un masaje, no estábamos como los conejos copulando en su habitación.

Jhonathan me había sugerido que debía relajarme, claro, yo me había puesto como una fiera cuando los enfermeros empezaron a botarme porque se había terminado la hora de visitas, pero ¡¿En serio?! Mi mejor amigo ¡Mi amor! Estaba en Uci y ni siquiera me dejaban verlos, tan solo recordar ese hecho me estresaba, yo rara vez le deseaba el mal a alguien o a algo, pero ojala y esos enfermeros se cayeran accidentalmente por la azotea del hospital.

Suspire soltando la sabana.- Muchas gracias.- Susurre mientras me sentaba en su cama, el simplemente me removió el cabello en modo de respuesta.

Jamás ni nunca llegue a pensar en verme en esta situación con un profesor de la universidad, oh vamos, creo que ninguna persona normal se imaginaria en una situación asi con un profesor y muchísimo menos de la universidad, mire al suelo encontrándome con la camiseta que minutos atrás yo mismo me había quitado para recibir el mejor masaje de mi vida.

Bueno, hoy aprendí algo nuevo, Jhonathan sabe dar unos masajes muy buenos, demasiado diría yo. Ahora debía volver a casa, volví a agradecerle a Jhonathan por darme ese increíble masaje, en verdad cumplió lo que dijo antes de empezar ¨Esto te relajara totalmente¨ y lo hizo, ciertamente sorpréndete.

Después de haber salido de su casa me dispuse a caminar tranquilamente por las calles, aunque Jhonathan hubiese insistido en que le dejara acompañarme hasta mi casa, yo simplemente me negué, no quería causarle más molestias (si eso podía llegar a ser posible).

La noche ya había caído totalmente, oh la vida nocturna es preciosa, solo soy yo que soy demasiado cobarde como para disfrutarla, todos los clubes y esas cosas que la noche ofrecía en la ciudad, yo simplemente no las disfrutaba por 2 simples razones: La primera, era menor de edad y la segunda era porque yo era demasiado tímido y asustadizo como para meterme en esos ambientes tan ¨oscuros¨.

Todo depende mucho del tipo de persona, obviamente una persona como yo no se iba a meter en esos lugares todas las noches o cada fin de semana y una persona que le gustase ese tipo de ambientes no iba estar todo el dia encerrado en su casa viendo la televisión o leyendo un libro.

A veces me resultaba asqueroso el pensar como una persona podía llegar a volverse totalmente dependiente a ese tipo de vida, alcohol, sexo y drogas.

Ahora que me lo pregunto ¿Cómo seria la vida de una prostituta? Digo, todo el tiempo revolcándose con múltiples hombres, de distintas edades ¡Inclusive viejos de 60 años! Solo para conseguir algo de dinero.

Era repulsivo el pensar como una mujer podía degradarse a tal nivel, tampoco es que deba juzgarlas, tal vez estén pasando por una situación económica difícil y todo lo demás, pero es que… algunas inclusive han confesado el hecho de que les tomaban ¨el gusto¨ a ese tipo de vida, simplemente despreciable.

Hablando de prostitutas, los travestis nunca sobran, yo sé muy bien mi orientación sexual, obviamente sé que no me atraen las mujeres en lo absoluto, pero me he criado como una persona totalmente normal, nunca termine de entender porque algunos simplemente se vestían de mujer o inclusive se operaban, cuando la triste realidad era que jamás iban a poder ser una realmente.

Costosas cirugías, miles de dólares gastados, solo para terminar siendo un…Fenómeno, no quiero ser rudo, pero esa era la triste realidad, obviamente ¨ellas¨ eran felices así, haciéndose la idea de que eran mujeres, cuando en realidad eran un cuerpo atacado por múltiples cirugías y llenado con silicona y hormonas femeninas.

Si nos ponemos en ese ámbito de la sociedad, era simplemente asqueroso y repulsivo, reí levemente, parezco un homofóbico siendo yo una clara definición de la palabra homosexualidad.

Aunque no exageremos, tampoco es que iba vestido con cosas súper ajustadas solo para hacer denotar mi trasero, o caminaba como un pato para lograr el mismo objetivo, a veces podía ser demasiado afeminado al punto de gritar como una mujer al ver una araña, si aborrezco esas bichas, aunque… Estoy sorprendido de mí mismo sin duda ¿Cómo pude haber actuado tan bien frente a una tarántula? ¡Merezco un premio!

Sonreí con más tranquilidad y acelere un poco mi paso.

-Oye, niño.- Escuche como alguien me llamaba, me quede estático unos segundos y finalmente opte por girar la mirada… Esa cabellera blanca, ojos de un gris claro, que aunque ahora me miraban sin expresión alguna, por lo general se encontraban cargados con lujuria y odio.- Se te cayo esto.- Me entrego algo morado oscuro y cuadrado con el símbolo de un conejo de un color más claro en el centro, si, esa era mi billetera.

El me extendió el objeto y yo lo agarre con cierto temor.- G-gracias.- sonreí nerviosamente, ¿No me recordaba? Bueno, era mejor así ese imbécil siempre era un pervertido que jamás dejaba de acosarme, aunque se fue durante 1 año y medio, tal vez me olvido en ese tiempo, un verdadero alivio.

-Aunque haya visto un montón de hermoso traseros en mi viaje, jamás pude olvidarme del tuyo y ¿Sabes? Me gustaría verlo algún dia desnudo, sentado sobre mi pene.- Me sonrió con obvia perversión, me tomo desprevenido de la cintura.- Y escucharte gemir de placer, no estaría para nada mal.- Me agarro el rostro y me apretó un poco más contra sí.

Patalee intentando zafarme, pero fue en vano.- Más te vale que lo sueltes.- Automáticamente el me soltó.

-¿Cuándo me dejaras violar tranquilo?- Pregunto Druan soltándome totalmente de su agarre e inclusive empujándome un poco.

-Cuando le digas a Alexander que deje su voto de castidad por ti.- Respondió Andru con simplicidad, era la primera vez en tanto tiempo que me alegraba de ver a Andru, porque entre esos 2 hermanos existía algo así como una regla universal-paradójica si Andru estaba cerca, lo estaba Druan, cuando Andru se fue por un año y medio, su hermano menor también lo hizo, o sea, Druan, era extraño.

Druan simplemente gruño de mala gana, incluso, maldijo por lo bajo, saco su telefeno de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, marco un número y lo puso en altavoz.

-No me digas que piensas llamarlo, deben ser como las 3 de la mañana por allá.- Susurro Andru algo molesto por la actitud infantil de su hermano.

Un tono, 2 tonos, 3 tonos, y al fin se escuchó una voz somnolienta, Andru había acertado.-¿H-hola?- Me causo cierta ternura la manera tan inocente en la que había pronunciado eso.

-¿Alex?-

-U-ujum…-

-Soy Druan, mira- El susodicho se vio interrumpido por su hermano mayor.

-Querrás decir ¨escucha¨ no lo tienes en frente.-

-Cállate, imbécil.- Ordeno con suma rabia.- Sera mejor que olvides eso que te dije hace unos meses… Lo de mantenerte virgen hasta que yo volviera.- Abrí los ojos de par en par ¿En serio Druan era tan canalla como pedirle eso a alguien? Y por el tono de voz que se escuchaba al otro lado de la línea, supuse que era un niño, maldito bastardo.

-P-pero…Creí…y-yo creí que s-si hacia eso tu- Pero ese niño se vio interrumpido con rudeza por parte de Druan.

-Mira, Alex, eres un maldito despistado, tienes un buen culo y todo lo demás, pero eres jodidamente estúpido, torpe, inútil ¡Y cualquier otra mierda que describa lo idiota que eres! – Escuche unos sollozos al otro lado de la línea, el pobre debía estar destrozado, lo que mas me sorprendió fue un ¨Esta Bien¨ de su parte antes de cortar la llamada. Para que poco después Druan estrellase su propio teléfono contra el suelo dejándolo destrozado.- ¿Contento?- Pregunto con rudeza.

-Y mucho.- Andru sonrió con tranquilidad, a lo que Druan gruño dándose media vuelta y despareciendo entre las sombras.-¿Te hizo daño?-Se dirigió a mí y me examino cuidadosamente con la mirada.

-E-estoy bien… No creo haber recibido un daño peor que ese tal Alex.- Susurre apenado.

-Druan ha estado demasiado estresado todos estos días.- Miro hacia el lugar por donde su hermano se había ido.

-¿Por qué?- ¿Es muy mal momento como para ponerse curioso?

-Es simple, no ha podido cupular concretamente con alguien, cada vez que esta a punto de llevarse a alguien a la cama, llego yo y le corto el rollo, si soy alguien muy malvado, pero ese imbécil debe aprender a tener sentimientos y respetar su alrededor.-

-Entiendo.- Sonreí un poco más tranquilo.

-Ahora, déjame acompañarte a tu casa, que es muy peligroso que andes tu solo y Druan este estresado.

Y de allí me acompaño hasta mi casa, el camino fue silencioso, pero no fue incómodo.

* * *

_**Y hasta aquí lo dejo, si lo se, los capítulos están siendo más cortos de lo que acostumbro a hacerlo, pero estare ocupadita por algunos días, al menos les dejo esto para que amortigüen.**_

_**Ahm si, Druan en realidad es un canalla sin muchos sentimientos amorosos, a Andru esto le molesta y suele reprenderlo constantemente por esto ¿Se dieron cuenta que en todo el capitulo Max ni siquiera fue mencionado? Y esto ya no parece Fonnie, sino algo mas, anyway, es mi fic, es mi mundo, es mi AU.**_

_**Hora de responder comentarios, yay!**_

_**McRevolution:**_

_**Ahora los puse a los 2.-Corazon gay.- No creo que quieras que Druan te lleve estando estresado, cuando lo esta e mucho mas agresivo de lo normal (?)**_

_**Alicia Startblack w- Blanca**__**:**_

_**Bueno ya no te llamo asi y sha :'v, ish que delicada! Una monada sumamente horrorosa, aleja esa cosa de mi! Jhonathan es una deidad intaniversal como Andru, Max ni siquiera apareció en el capitulo, LOL! Todos son ukeleles ante Druan.**_

_**Si, es la primera vez que yo menciono a esa chica –sarcasmo,plz.- Y Foxy no se curo mágicamente! Simplemente se despertó de su coma! Golden Freddy es aor, GF es vida.**_

_**Almeduwe:**_

_**Bueno, aquí ta'! espero te guste!**_

_**Knight Fujoshi Creepy Cupcake**__**:**_

_**Bueno, veo que le quito, pero debo quitarle algo a Foxy, o sino no estoy completa (?) Two Moons será actualizada apenas termine de hacer la portada digna, ta' quedando DI-VI-NA, y el contenido Premium de Two Moons solo se consigue los 30 de febrero, lol.**_

_**Mau1802**__**:**_

_**Bueno, me alegra que decidas volver por esots lados de FF :'v no digas esas cosas que me da algo! –corazongay.- Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de recordarme después de tanto tiempo. Muchas gracias, y si, ADORO Steven Universe, pero no he tenido el tiempo para ver todos los episodios, y ya lei el primer capitulo de tu historia, se ve interesante, espero puedas continuarla! –corazongay.-**_

_**Nezumi-chan:**_

_**Sensei? OMG :'v Es la primera vez que alguien me llama asi ;v; Soy tan feliz! Me alegra saber que te guste, y bueno, ya actualice y pos eso x3!**_

_**Y ahora un poco de spam.**_

_**Ya saben que con solo escribir una cosa a la vez no me es suficiente, asi que hay multiples historias disponibles en Wattpad que no tienen nada que ver con FNAF.**_

_**-El Hermano de Mi Amiga.**_

_**-Two Moons.**_

_**Unos fics bastante cools que me estoy leyendo y se los sugiero:**_

_**-Error (Por: **__**Alicia Startblack w- Blanca**__**)**_

_**-Erik y los animatronics 3 (Por: McRevolution)**_

_**-La perla de Rose (Por: Mau1802)**_

_**Y un fic colaborativo (el cual no se encuentra en mi cuenta sino en la de Alicia) 5 noches de historias. Totalmente recomendable!**_

_**Y sha eso es todo.**_


	10. Recuerdos

_**Hola, pues como estan? Un mes y parte de otro sin actualizar, eh? :'I odiadme si gustáis, pero en realidad no me he encontrado en los mejores humores para actualizar, me he percatado que en Wattpad (lugar donde se concentra gran parte de los fics de esta pareja) hay una cosa que me enfurece, si, llamadme inmadura, hater, como se les antoje, es el numero de visitas.**_

_**Tampoco que voy allí en plan ¨Hey soy Mc, leed las mierdas que escribo porque yo soy la mejor escritora en el fandom!¨ Pues NO, no soy asi, pero el caso es que, trabajos BIEN hechos (escritos) son mayormente ignorados por porquerías que sinceramente, el/la que los escribió debería echarse cloro en los ojos.**_

_**¨Ay si, Mc, deja a los otros crecer, no eres todo en el fandom, lo sabias?¨ Mucho pensáis eso, lo se, yo leo y comento otras historias no pertenecientes al fandom, historias, que Oh por Dios! Son asombrosas! Pero son ignoradas salvajemente.**_

_**Hay una historia en particular que ha hecho que me den ganas de eliminar esta, aunque venga, comparativamente, este es un fic fonnie con bastante trama, y el lemon esta muy lejos de ser leído, ¨El diario de Bonnie, una historia Fonnie.¨ Al principio le di el beneficio de la duda a la historia, pero mientras mas pasaba el tiempo, la historia agarro una manera de ser escrita totlamente asquerosa al punto de ser catalogada como ¨Crack fic¨ Ya en el segundo capitulo ya hay lemmon de Foxy y Bonnie, la escritora ni siquiera se toma la molestia de hacer buena escritura.**_

_**Ahora si vénganme pequeños fans que la defienden, ¨Mc eres una mierda¨ Me vale un ovario y parte de otro sinceramente, no me enfurece tanto por mis historias, sino por las otras que son ignoradas! Otras que SI tienen trama y una buena escritura.**_

_**Dejare el odio hasta aquí, dejo que se deleiten con este capitulo: El cual no fue hecho en mis mejores animos.**_

* * *

**-Sabado, 7:00 PM, Narra Mathias.-**

-No te basta con uno solo, ¿Eh?- El odioso tono de Tobias me perforo los odios, ¿Por qué tenía que mandar tal indirecta? ¨No me basta uno solo.¨ Tampoco es que me guste estar con tantos hombres, en especial con el tipo de cabello azul eléctrico y patillas celestes que está sentado a mi lado en el mismo sofá tomando una taza de té.

Bueno ahora que lo pienso, últimamente he estado con tantos hombres, que me estoy empezando a sentir sucio ¨Iugh.¨ Todos pensarían igual, no solo es Tobias que tiene ese ideal de mi ¿Qué pensarías de alguien que cada vez que regresa a casa lo hace con una persona distinta? Yo también pensaría mal de mí mismo, lo admito.

-Y… Uhm… Andru, ¿Cierto?- La voz de mi madre era una mezcla entre /obvia/ confusión y decepción, una mezcla rara, pero era fácil de identificar en su voz.

-Si, ese es mi nombre, se escribe como se pronuncia, no escriba ¨Andrew¨, gracias.- Andru y su elegancia para ser directo, matador.

-Ehm… ¿Desde cuando tú y Mathias se conocen?-

-Desde hace ya varios años, aunque dejamos de hablarnos por un tiempo.- Ante tal contestación de una manera casi similar al de una maquina mi madre volteo a verme, pude leerlo con facilidad en sus ojos ¨¿Por qué no me dijiste nada sobre el?¨.

-Mathias…- Me llamo, ya me imaginaba lo que venía.- ¿Por qué jamás me dijiste nada sobre el?- Una palabra de más, pero técnicamente había acertado en pronostico.

-Uhm, no lo creí necesario.- Mi madre me volaría la boca por haberle respondido de esa forma, ella frunció el ceño levemente para posteriormente relajarlo y sonreírle cariñosamente a Andru.

-Andru, ha sido un gusto conocerte.- Le sonrió con dulzura.

-Lo mismo digo, señora.- Él le devolvió la sonrisa con tranquilidad.

-Largo de mi casa, ahora.-

-… -

Un portazo y mi madre había botado a Andru del lugar, estaba molesta, parecía ser algo genético, cuando yo me enojaba con alguien no lo mostraba /no directamente/ solo era cuestión de sonrisas falsas e indirectas para que dicha persona se enterase de la verdadera situación.

Mi madre se cruzó de brazos frente a mí con el semblante serio, estaba en problemas eso era algo seguro, ya había predicho todas sus posibles frases y yo ya había creado mis posibles contestaciones, sueno manipulador, lo sé, pero con el tiempo, te acostumbras a lidiar con las personas, si las analizas en silencio y te percatas de su verdadera manera de pensar, sabrás automáticamente como reaccionaran en cada situación, algunas personas /lo quieran o no/ son fácilmente predecibles.

Personas que jamás pude llegar a entender, eran mis amigos, Chelsea era la mejor persona que podrías llegar a considerar como amiga, leal, juguetona, siempre viéndole el lado positivo a las cosas, también tiene un lado materno, el cal en más de una ocasión ha logrado enseñar conmigo, pese a eso, jamás he llegado a predecir correctamente que es lo que va a hacer o decir.

Jhon, el jefe del grupo y el que tiene el lado paternal o de hermano mayor, bromista, la mayor parte del tiempo suele buscar una forma de hacerte reír, todo un caso, y aun así jamás he entendido su manera de reaccionar, a veces ríe, a veces se enfada, lo que se con certeza es que cada vez que le mencionas el nombre de cierta rubia se sonroja y si le mencionas el nombre de cierto peliazul se pone nervioso, si, Andru le da miedo, aunque esto último no lo quiera admitir.

Edward… En realidad, es mi mejor amigo, me protege sin lugar a dudas, cuando conocimos a Andru /el cual extrañamente estaba sin su hermano/ se puso delante de mí porque se había percatado de que yo había llamado la atención de dicho peli-azul, era curioso pensar en la diferencia de estaturas, y lo serio que se ve Andru cuando se enoja, hasta a Jhon le da miedo ver esos ojos blancos que no reflejan un sentimiento concreto, a Edward, a diferencia tiene unos hermosos ojos ambar que… Dios… Aparte de ser exóticos reflejan tanto, algunos dicen que los ojos son las ventanas del alma, entonces Edward tendrá el alma más noble que he visto y Andru tendrá el pecho vacío.

Me estoy poniendo cursi y mi madre me quiere tragar vivo por mis ¨amistades¨ como madre, ¿Qué pensarías de tu hijo o hija si este o esta tiene amistades con personas claramente mayores que él o ella? Un tipo de 24 con cara de mafioso y que mide casi 2 metros, un tipo con el cabello azul eléctrico y patillas celestes que no se le queda atrás en la altura y da miedo si lo miras a los ojos.

Sí, yo soy la mejor persona haciendo amistades, hágase notorio el sarcasmo, por favor.

-Mathias, entiendo que a tu edad tus hormonas están como locas.- Y allí vamos con la charla de padre /en este caso madre/ a hijo, rodé los ojos desesperado, en verdad no quería ser rudo con mi madre, pero, esa charla ya me la se de memoria.

-Debo ser más selectivo con la gente que me junto, lo se, entiendo que te preocupes por mí, pero, no está en mí, digo, Jhonathan es un profesor de biología de la universidad y Andru… Un tipo raro que se me pego atrás.- Esto último lo susurre avergonzado, me daba pena decir abiertamente ¨tengo a un tipo de 2 metros con el cuerpo bien formado detrás de mí, por cierto, tiene 25 años.¨ Dios, ¿Qué pensaría la gente de mi?

Mi madre suspiro, me agarro ambas manos y me miro a los ojos.-¿Te sientes atraído por uno de esos dos?-

Mi cara se puso de todos los colores ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría preguntarme eso?! ¡¿Qué clase de madre es?! Aunque… Hoy tuve un poco de roce con el profesor Jhonson, aunque fue un masaje, me gusto ¡Mathias deja de pensar en cosas raras! Oh no, siento que mi cara está hirviendo, sí, estoy demasiado sonrojado.

Ella soltó mis manos botando otro suspiro.- Entiendo, te daré tu espacio, pero yo creí que te gustaba Edward…- Esto último lo dijo ¿Decepcionada?

Ante la mención de eso, mi cara enrojecieron con fuerza aun, me sentí asfixiado por unos segundos ¡Odiaba cuando me ponía así! Ni yo entiendo lo que me pasa, esto no puede ser el típico ¨triángulo amoroso¨ esto parece más bien un pentágono.

Dios, estoy hecho un desastre, ahora la universidad parece el menor de los problemas, baje la mirada enfocándome en mis pies, me percate que mi madre junto con Tobías me habían dejado solo allí, ella estaba decepcionada de mí, no por mi comportamiento sino ¿Por qué no estaba con Edward? Mi madre le tiene un gran cariño a ese pelirrojo salvaje.

Desde que lo vio cuando estudiábamos en secundaria, nos conocimos realmente en los últimos dos años antes de ir a la universidad, pero eso no quiso decir que nuestra amistad no fuese duradera, en realidad, al pasar el tiempo esta se fortaleció de una manera increíble, cada vez que nos fugábamos de Chelsea y Jhon para ir a comer golosinas como niños pequeños, o las incontables veces que Edward me defendió de los brabucones.

Yo siempre parecía el niño que se la mantenía detrás de él, ahora que lo pienso, a Edward debió de haberle molestado eso ¿No? Digo, que alguien siempre este detrás de ti, alguien tan frágil, alguien del que necesitas estar pendiente, una carga en resumen.

Suspire agobiado de mis extraños pensares, camine hacia mi cuarto con pesadez, mañana seria otro día, visitaría a Edward a ver qué /buenas/ noticias tenían de él, yo solo quiero que se recupere con normalidad y volver a estar junto a él, al menos como amigos.

Llegue a la puerta que asignaba a mi habitación, la abrí, mi cuarto estaba justamente igual como lo deje esta mañana, todo el cuerpo me pesaba, camine con pereza y sin ganas hacia el baño tomando mi toalla de paso, lo mejor ahora sería tomar un baño con agua fría y acostarme a escuchar música clásica, eso me relajaría un poco.

Entre al baño y me empecé a desvestir, me sentía sucio, cuando iba por mis pantalones, un recuerdo miserable golpeo mi mente.

_-Inicio del recuerdo.-_

_Era un día tormentosos para mí, no solo por el clima tan agresivo que había afuera, mi mente estaba hecha una verdadera tormenta, mi cuerpo no respondía, pataleaba pero me era imposible zafarme de ellos, ellos se reían de mí y me tocaban, algunos susurraban cosas totalmente espeluznantes._

_Todos en mi escuela siempre se habían burlado de mí por mi apariencia dócil y por no ser obviamente tan masculino como ellos estimaban lo estándar._

_¿Qué mejor manera de empeorar mi situación que violándome? Con tan solo 14 años de edad ya había despertado esos ¨deseos¨ en los demás chicos, era horrible sentir como todas esas manos, voces y risas me rodeaban, me sentía totalmente inútil._

_Ellos se reían, gozaban de mi dolor ¿Por qué el destino había sido tan cruel conmigo? ¿No les bastaba con torturarme todos los días con sus burlas? ¿Qué les había hecho yo? Jamas tuve respuesta de esas preguntas, cuando lograron bajarme los pantalones y la ropa interior, me sentí más indefenso que nunca, cerraba mis piernas con fuerza e intentaba taparme ¨esa zona¨._

_Ellos no me dejaban, agarraban mis tobillos y me obligaban a abrir de nueva cuenta mis piernas, lagrimas amargas cursaban sin cohibición alguna mis sonrojadas mejillas, nunca antes me había sentido tan humillado, ellos incluso tomaron fotos, patético._

_Agarraron mis manos y las amarraron por encima de mi cabeza, eran como unos 6 chicos, ¿En serio ellos iban a hacer ¨eso¨ conmigo a la vez? ¿Todos a la vez? Quería gritar y pedir auxilio, pero ya me había quedado ronco por hacer eso tan inútilmente, incluso me había ganado unos buenos golpes por ello._

_[…]_

_Todo había pasado tan rápido que mi mente todavía no lo terminaba de procesar ¿Alguien me había salvado? Era difícil de creer, pero era cierto, ahora me estaba vistiendo en el baño de los chicos mientras él esperaba afuera, un sentimiento extraño me invadió, me sentía extrañamente… protegido ahora._

_[…]_

_-A-ahm…. Y-yo soy Ma-Mathias… M-muchísimas gracias por… A-ayudarme…- Susurre nervioso mirando mis pies, me había sonrojado por alguna razón._

_-No hay de que, no iba a dejar que esos imbéciles hicieran ese tipo de cosas contigo.- Su voz me hizo estremecer un poco, era algo ronca, era pelirrojo, era alto, tenía unos hermosos ojos ámbar, su cabello se veía que ¨era libre de expresión¨, pese a que fuese pelirrojo no tenía pecas, el posiblemente tenia entre unos 16 años.- Por cierto, me llamo Edward, un placer conocerte, Mathias.- Me sonrió con tranquilidad mientras me desordenaba el cabello un poco._

_¿Y quién diría que de ese evento tan extraño nacería nuestra amistad?_

_-Final del recuerdo.-_

Sonreí nostálgicamente mirando una foto que tenía entre manos, ahora me encontraba sentado en mi cama con la pijama puesta mirando una foto de mí y de Edward, tan monos que éramos de niños.

Fue algo extraño, fue como un reencuentro entre todos, nos habíamos conocido antes, nos conocimos en la famosa pizzería, estuvimos viéndonos durante un tiempo, tal vez un año o más, pero después de allí, tuvimos que separarnos por múltiples razones.

Luego cuando entre en la escuela me encontré con Chelsea y Jhon, pero no con Edward, me adapte más con ellos, y cuando ¨eso¨ paso a mis 14 años, al fin me había reencontrado con Edward, el parecía haberme olvidado, hasta que llegamos a su casa, me abrazo con fuerza gritando ¨Que se alegraba de verme después de tanto tiempo.¨ Ese día fue extraño, aunque, relativamente normal a los que estaba viviendo ahora.

Suspire mirando la hora en mi teléfono, 9.30 PM, el tiempo se pasa volando cuando tienes en que pensar, me recosté en mi cama y me acobije, entrecerré los ojos viendo a la luna y susurre ¨Buenas noches, Edward¨ antes de cerrar los ojos y dormir.

**-Mientras tanto en el hospital, narra Edward.-**

Vaya que la luna estaba preciosa hoy, la ciudad estaba llena de luces, y yo aquí como metido en un capullo de yeso ¡Joder! Al menos la luna parecía ser mi única acompañante esta noche, ah, la luna, me trae tantos recuerdos al verla.

_-Inicio del recuerdo.-_

_-No estoy muy seguro que debamos estar por aquí a estas horas.- Susurro Mathias mientras se aferraba ciegamente a mí, no pude evitar sonreír ante lo mono que se veía, ahora el tenia quince y yo diecisiete, después de que ¨eso¨ pasara el me pidió que no le dijera a nadie sobre eso, ni siquiera a Chelsea y a Jhon, odiare a los bastardos que se atrevieron a hacerle eso a él un año atrás, ellos tenían bien merecidos esos golpes, creo que a más de uno le había partido un hueso, je._

_Nos habíamos colado al parque a altas horas de la noche, quería enseñarle algo lindo a Bonnie, ahora rezaba porque lo que le había preparado todavía estuviera allí._

_-Relájate, solo quedémonos un rato mas.- Le dije intentando calmarlo, un simple asentimiento por parte de el basto._

_Caminamos entre unos arbustos en un tranquilo silencio, hasta que nos encontramos con mi sorpresa: Un picnic nocturno iluminado por algunas farolas y la luz de la luna, había puesto horas de esfuerzo para poder hacer bien la comida favorita de Bonnie, siempre me gustaba llamarlo así y a él no parecía importarle._

_-E-Edward yo… Mu-muchas gracias.- Ese sonrojo que tenia en sus mejillas, Dios, se veía hermoso, una sonrisa tímida estaba posada en sus labios, esa imagen se quedaría en mi cabeza por años._

_-Agradéceme después, ahora ¡A comer!- Expuse sonriente ayudándole a sentarse, el boto una leve risa._

_Bonnie siempre me había dicho que le gustaría que alguien le invitase a un picnic nocturno, a primera estancia la idea me parecio extraña, pero para celebrar nuestro reencuentro, decidí finalmente darle su anhelado picnic nocturno, la noche ya no podía haber sido más hermosa._

_-Final del recuerdo.-_

Me acomode un poco en la camilla del hospital y sonriéndole a la luna susurre ¨Buenas noches, Mathias.¨

* * *

_**Y hasta aquí lo dejo, espero les haya gustado, esta increíblemente corto, lo se, pero espero poder actualizar pronto y darles un capitulo mas largo y con mas romance, que cursi me quedo este cpaitulo! Y perdón si la introducción a este capitulo fue algo, tormentosa. Pero es que mas de una vez se me ha pasado por la mente eliminar esta historia.**_

_**Deje sus comentarios, ya saben que eso siempre me motiva a seguir escribiendo!**_

_**Ahora a responder comentarios:**_

**Knight Fujoshi Creepy Cupcake**** : **Todos ya los extrañaban, una historia de Mc sin esos 2? Que es eso? Un dia de estos hare una premiación a los mejores personajes, y tu premio estará allí incluido ¨El premio por no gritar como niña¨ (?) Lel, no dire nada sobre la sensibilidad de Bonnie en algunos puntos de su espalda, y tranquila el lemmon esta algo lejos (pero que consuelo) Gracias por tu galleta y comentario~!

**Almeduwe****: **Hasta que alguien se preocupa por Max, tranquila, bby, Max esta en Narnia (?) Gracias por tu comentario!

**Lovemikey23****: **A los doctores no les basta con que no le entiendan cuando escriben, sino cuando hablan tambien (?) Bonnie es muy sensible uvur, y todos defienden el trasero de Bonnie, es sagrado! (?) Me alegra saber que te haya gustado uvu, gracias por comentar~!

**Guest****: ** Druan cada vez llega a tener mas fans, cuando ese árbol de frutos, me regalas un Mike para hacer lemmon ;D?

**Julie-abril:**Lo se, bby, lo se, por eso el nombre de la historia (?) FNAF 4 es abstracto, putos bullys :'v tal vez lo haga, tal vez no, no prometo nada, gracias por comentar~!

**Alicia Startblack w- Blanca****:**Aquí viene mi stalker favorita (I love you, bby and you know it [?]) Fueron ambas morenas locas, son las unicast que tienen tales armas, lel. Y si, mis ersonajes son multi-versales, Si… Como titanes, es una buena idea… (?) Todos los sedantes hacen eso, excepto los sdeantes cargados con afrodisiaco creados por Mc's industries of love.

Bonnie es la representación de un conejo en celo, tengo que explicar? Andru, the biggest troller. Gracias por comentar, bby~!

**Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1****: **Gracias por amar a mi sensual historia, se parecía uvur, si, bby, llegaron los jefes de la zona (?) Foxy siente verdadero amor, todavía no esta listo para meterle ese amor a Bonnie~! Gracias por comentar, bby~!

_**Cada comentario es muy bien apreciado uvur, muchas gracias por leer~!**_


	11. Cuestiones de la vida

_**Hola! –Agita una mano a los subnormal.- Como han estado? Sinceramente, pido las mas sinceras disculpas por tanto rant con el que he llenado esta historia. En verdad me alegra saber que los tengo a ustedes para apoyarme, en verdad los aprecio!**_

_**De todas formas, como ya habrán dado cuenta, el fandom de FNAF se esta destruyendo solito, y esta será la ultima historia relacionada a ese fandom , pero tranquilos! Seguiré escribiendo en wattpad y Da (historias originales, unas con yaoi, otras hetero con fantasia), perdonen mi tardanza en actualizar esta cosa.**_

* * *

**-Tres semanas después, narra Mathias.-**

Después de tanto estrés, finalmente, paz. Jamás creí que fuese a tener este sentimiento de nuevo, en un principio pensaba que no pdría salir de ese enrollo, pero todo salió bien, ahora Foxy se recuperaba con tranquilidad en su casa.

Los médicos llamaban milagro a su recuperación, admito que en un principio no tenía esperanzas de que el saliese de esa comilla.

Todos los días iba a visitarlo y ayudarlo como podía La universidad se había vuelto lo de menos para mi, siendo sincero. Al menos tenía la plena ayuda de Jhonathan para eso, siempre dándome permisos para faltar tanto a clases, lo amaba por ese aspecto, sueno como un interesado ahora ¿No?

Las cosas ahora estaban en calma, la amistad entre nosotros creció, Chelsea, John, Edward y yo nos habíamos vuelto mas unidos que nunca, jamás llegué a pensar que este tipo de cosas llegasen a pasar cuando entré a la universidad el primer día.

No quiero sonar rudo, pero a veces, se me pasa por la mente que la llegada de Max tuvo algo que ver con que las cosas se saliesen tanto de control; a veces pienso que el fue /indirectamente/ el que lastimó de gravedad a Edward, claro, no tenía una evidencia sólida que respaldará eso ¿Con que razón mandaría él a atacar a alguien que a duras penas conoce? Tal vez lo conocía de antes, quizá, era muy probable.

Aunque me sentía en parte aliviado, sonaré rudo, pero me alegro de que Max se haya ido, las cosas mejoraron desde que él se fue ¿Tal vez tenía un embrujo de mala suerte? ¿Los demonios lo perseguían? Sea cual sea la razón, que se llevase su mala suerte a otro lado.

Sueno muy malo ¿No? Soy todo un malote ahora faltando horriblemente a la universidad y criticando a alguien que ha tenido mucha pena en su vida ¡Pero tengo mis razones! Bueno, para la primera, si, pero para la segunda no tengo una razón concisa he de admitir.

Miré la hora en mi teléfono, 2:00 AM, si, estaba sufriendo del peor insomnio existido en el planeta, admito, las cosas no eran tan color de rosa como estaba presumiendo momentos atrás, resulta ser y acontece que el…el… Odio decir esa palabra porque me siento sucio, pero que mas da, el maldito de mi padre se había dado el lujo de venir y reclamar los papeles de la casa, cosa que yo en lo personal no puedo hallarle sentido o lógica, el jamás estuvo presente ¿Con que cara venía ahora a decir que la casa le pertenecía? Seguro que ahora estaba incluso durmiendo detrás de un bar y solo quería aprovecharse de nosotros.

Si, eso era lo más seguro, estaba en el absoluto silencio de la noche, ni siquiera los grillos sonaban. Escuché el típico sonido de la puerta de mi cuarto abrirse, a duras penas levanté la mirada suponiendo quien era: Tobías.

-Hermano…- Su voz interrumpió el condenado silencio,.- Estoy preocupado, mamá no deja de susurrar cosas…- Avanzó con tranquilidad hasta sentarse en la orilla de la cama.

-Estará bien…-Le susurre intentando sonar lo más tranquilo posible, lo último que quisiera hacer, sería preocupar mayormente a mi pequeño hermano menor.

Tobías simplemente me miró a los ojos, los tenia vidriosos, pobre, abrí mis brazos haciendo ya la famosa seña de un abrazo, aparentemente, Tobías no se lo pensó dos veces y gateó hasta quedar entre mis brazos, lo abracé con fuerza y con una mano le empece a acariciar la cabeza intentando consolarlo.

Después de unos minutos, sentí mi pecho húmedo ''Todo va a estar bien'' era lo único que le susurraba, quería consolarlo, al cabo de un rato, se durmió, opet por hacerlo yo también.

Mañana será un día duro, lo presiento.

**[…]**

Un suspiro, su camisa arrugándose por el movimiento que hace su brazo para sobarse la cien, el otro brazo estirado sobre el escritorio con un bolígrafo azul entre sus dedos, se acomoda el cabello, me mira, ese ojos verdes, se nota su cansancio a treinta kilómetros de distancia.

-Joven Mathias, sabe que puede posponer este semestre ¿Cierto? No puedo darle más permisos, si no se encuentra en condiciones para cursar este semestre, puede simplemente posponerlo, no hay una razón válida para sus faltas, al menos una constancia, pero lamento decirle que usted no es el que está herido.- Su mirada me heló el corazón, bajé la mirada durante unos segundos mordiéndome el labio inferior, mi madre no necesitaba otro golpe en estos momentos, levanté nuevamente la mirada.

-Ha-Haré lo posible para empezar nuevamente, es que…- Bajé la mirada nuevamente, esos ojos parecían escudriñar hasta lo más profundo de mi alma, sonará exagerado pero estoy seguro de que es así.

-Tiene una semana pare regresar.- Me cortó.- El joven Edward se recuperará. De eso estoy francamente seguro.- Apaciguo su tono de voz y me miro con más tranquilidad.

Asentí levemente, el simplemente me revolvió el cabello con tranquilidad.

**[…]**

El vaso casi se me cae al ver ese rostro nuevamente ¿Es en serio? Ya esto parecerá paranoia, pero lo más lógico que se me ocurrió fue que gracias a tu regreso, las cosas volvían a estar mal, te aborrezco, Max.

Según Maggie, tú eras el que estaba cuidando a Edward mientras ella o yo no podíamos, me quiero lanzar contra ti y arrancarte esos mechones azules teñidos que ahora tienes, pero debo ser prudente.

Evité rápidamente a Maggie y me fui literalmente corriendo a la habitación donde ahora estaba Edward, estaba tranquilamente recostado viendo la televisión, apenas me vio, se animó y se acomodó en la cama, me hizo una seña para que me sentará a su lado, cosa que no dudé en hacer.

-No sabes lo mucho que animas con tus visitas.-Me sonrió felizmente.

Yo le devolví la sonrisa pero con más dulzura incluida.- Simplemente me gusta venir a visitarte, aunque con lo aburrido que soy me sorprende que te mejores.- Bromee levemente, intentando hacer conversación.

Esto se había vuelto algo típico para mí, venir a la casa de Edward cuando Maggie no estaba y hablar con el sobre meras estupideces, rara vez iba a la universidad desde que esto sucedió, pero me era horriblemente difícil tomar las clases teniendo en cuenta que Edward sigue estando herido, aunque se recupere con rapidez, me sentiría mal de simplemente dejarlo solo.

-Mathias…- Me llamó con seriedad, simplemente lo mire a los ojos dándole a entender que prosiguiera.- Sé que has estado horriblemente faltando a clases, no es necesario que faltes tanto, solo por mí, al menos yo tengo una constancia médica, pero ¿Y qué hay de ti?

-Mañana empezaré a ir nuevamente.- Susurre bajando la mirada.- El profesor Jhonathan me dio una última advertencia.- Respondí algo tenso.

-Mathias, cuando me enteré de eso, en verdad me sentí culpable, no quiero que pierdas las oportunidades de tu vida por mi culpa…

-Lo haré, si te sirve de consuelo.- Le sonreí nuevamente y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Ainsh, si no me matan todas estas heridas, me matará la diabetes causada por ti.- Bromeo nuevamente.

He de admitir que nuestra relación durante todo este tiempo se volvió algo…¿Más cercana? Demasiado cercana, a simple vista parecíamos pareja, pero al fin y al cabo, éramos muy buenos amigos… ¿Cierto?

-Sabes, hace mucho que no te llamo Bonnie, ahora me siento raro cada vez que te digo así… Siento…

-¿Qué ha pasado mucho desde entonces?- Le interrumpí yo.

-En realidad iba a decir que sentía la garganta seca.- Me sonrió algo pícaro, yo me ruborice levemente.- Por fa.- Puso ojos de cachorro abandonado.- Tráeme algo de agua, ¿Si? Y no te pido más nada en la vida, ¿Vale?

Yo simplemente sonreí mientras me levantaba un simple ''claro'' fue lo que se escuchó de mi mientras salía del cuarto, al pasar por la cocina escuche algo que sinceramente me terminó de arruinar el día.

-Pareces un ángel caído del cielo, Maxi.- Escuche a Maggie reír levemente.

-No es para tanto, simplemente me gusta sentirme útil.- Le respondió este.

-¡Claro que lo es! Todos los días vienes a cuidar de mi primo, y yo ni siquiera te doy dinero a cambio, bueno, al menos espero te guste vivir aquí, no es muy grande sinceramente.- Mis ojos se abrieron como platos ¡¿Vivir?! ¡Maggie, por Dios! ¡Yo pensaba que estabas cuerda!

¿Cómo se le ocurre traer a ese bicho a vivir en su casa? Seguro y hasta la quemaba, pasé de ambos rápidamente, tome un vaso y lo llené con agua, tan rápido como llegue a la cocina, tan rápido me fui, sentí la mirada confusa de ambos tras de mí, lo cual me importó un reverendo pepino.

Llegué al cuarto, Edward me miró algo confuso, forcé una sonrisa y le entregue el agua, me agradeció, me quede bastante rato allí hablando con él y bromeando, en verdad que era divertido, sentía mis mejillas arder, vaya que estaba enamorado de él.

Si, finalmente después de tantos años me percate de mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia él, no me juzguen ¿Vale? No es fácil andar por allí diciendo que más a todos ¿O sí?

…

Si, eso mismo pensé. Intenté ignorar lo mayor posible el estrepitoso hecho de que Max viviría ahora bajo el mismo techo que Edward, quería creer que estaba empezando a tener alucinaciones locas, pero tristemente, no era así.

Miré mi teléfono, tenía un mensaje de mi madre: ''Hubo un accidente con tu hermano en la escuela, demasiados dulces y comidas chatarra, estoy en el hospital, se me olvidó dejarte las llaves, perdóname esta, cariño, pero salí con demasiada prisa, si quieres voy a buscarte...''

Yo simplemente le respondí un ''No te preocupes, me quedaré en la casa de un amigo, te quiero, mami.''

''Y yo a ti. ''

Miré nuevamente la hora… ¡¿Ya eran las nueve de la noche?! No podía quedarme en la casa de Edward, ya estaba demasiado llena, en especial con ese incordio recién mudado de Max, me despedí rápidamente de Edward, dejándolo confundido, ni siquiera me despedí de Maggie para no toparme con Max.

Ahora, era cuestión de buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche sin que me ataquen en el proceso…Sera fácil

**[…]**

-Mathias, son las doce de la noche…- Su voz estaba más ronca que de costumbre, claro, posiblemente estaba durmiendo, mi miró por unos segundos con esos ojos blancos, su cabello azul estaba hecho un desastre, me daba risa verlo así, tenía simplemente unas bermudas y una franelilla.

-Tu casa es grande…- Susurre algo avergonzado, si, llegar y preguntar por asilo a la media noche en la casa de alguien que no trato hace años, a eso me refería con ''será fácil''.

-No es eso…-Se froto el rostro.- ¿Por qué andabas por allí solo a estas horas? Es obvia y ridículamente peligroso.

-No hubiese tardado tanto de no haber sido por el hecho de que se me olvido donde vivías…

-Bueno…-Desistió finalmente.- Obviamente no te voy a dejar afuera para que te maten o algo así, pasa.- Se hizo a un lado dejándome finalmente pasar.

-¿Y dónde está tu hermano salido del bosque lleno de violadores?- Bromee, así era como me gustaba referirme a Druan.

-Yo también pienso que eres simpático, Mathias.- Comento este algo apático acostado en el sofá de la sala viendo una película.

-Druan, ¿Te importaría dejar que nuestro invitado duerma en el sofá?

-Claro que lo hace.- Despego su vista del televisor.- El sofá es mi territorio a estas horas.- Hizo una mueca mientras movía sus brazos de una manera graciosa.- Y nadie se mete en mi territorio.- Pasó un tono de voz algo extraño, no pude evitar reírme levemente ante tal acto.

-¿En tu cuarto entonces?

-Será tu riesgo entrar allí, ya tu sabes como soy con mi orden abstracto.

-Bien.- Suspiró.- Mati, te tengo una propuesta indecente…- Me sonrió entretenido, yo tragué saliva algo nervioso tal vez no había sido tan buena idea después de todo… Me pregunto si los mendigos tendrán cajas para mí.

**[…]**

Dormir en la misma cama con alguien que te lleva veinte centímetros de diferencia no es exactamente la mejor forma de dormir, yo mido simplemente uno setenta, a Andru le dieron demasiado alimento aparentemente y mide uno noventa, todo se sentía gigante en esa cama, pero igual era cómodo, incluso la ropa que llevaba puesta, si, incluso ya me había bañado, no tardé en dormirme acurrucado entre las sabanas.

* * *

_**Y hasta aquí lo dejo, bbys, espero les haya gustado! Quise probar algo distinto esta vez.**_

_**Por cierto,''El Hermano demi Amiga'' esta disponible en Wattpad y Deviant Art, no duden en darle una ojeadita y comentar algo, es totalmente gratis ;D!**_

_**A responder comentarios:**_

_**Beauty:**__ Gracias, bby UvUr._

_**Lovemikey23:**__ Finalmente logro hacer un capitulo con feels ;v; Este es un fic fonnie con altos niveles de cursilería leerlo bajo tu propio riesgo (?) Gracias, me alegra saber que te haya gustado, gracias por tu comentario!_

_**McRevolution:**__ Epa' primo :D (?) Nah, adoro leer los comentarios de este fic, no me atrevería a borrarlo después de saber que tanta gente le gusta, eso seria malvado…A no ser…_

_Y sobre tu pregunta… Admito que al leer algunas historias viejas me siento avergonzada de mi misma, lo mismo pasa con los dibujos, pero lo que ciertamente me enorgullece es el saber que escribí algo que a la gente le gusta, asi que si, en parte mesiento orgullosa de mis trabajos ;D_

_Mis inspiraciones para esas historias…Bueno… En Cambiando el Juego fue porque quería hacer un fic de FoxyxMike como no habian tantos cuando lo empecé… Two Moons es una historia que llevb'a mucho tiempo en mi cabeza, sobre inspiraciones, lo único que te diria seria el apodo de Eclipse (Nightmaremoon sacado de My Little pony x'D) Y un Fic Fonnie mas…. Solo fue por los yolos._

_**Knight Fujoshi Creepy Cupcake**__**: **__ Momentos épicos con Andru (okno) En verdad lamento por estar haciendo tanto rant, bby :'v son cuestiones de la vida ¿Pero que se le va a hacer? Supongo que cada quien se merece su cierto nivel de fama, no importa la calidad de la historia, sii esta dentro del fandom… Y muchísimas gracias! Eres un amorsh.-Se come la galleta a lo salvaje.- E verdad me alegra saber que las cosas que hago, te gustan :'3._

_**Alicia Startblack w- Blanca:**__ Mis femboys son un peligro para la sociedad, eso los hace especales ;D Drewan….DRUAN TIENES NOMBRE! Drewan: Coño. ~Bonnie es muy sensible, entiéndelo, es virgen. Los ukes desgraciados son parte del mundo del yaoi, bby ;D Andru: Chocolate chocolotaso NECESITO CACAO.- Sale a comprar chocolate.-_

_Muchas gracias por los animos, bby, tu tambien te abriras paso cuando escribas tus historia, te aposharé, bby~ Algun dia, quizá el 29 de febrero…¿Cuándo cae año bisiesto? _

_**DarknessMilosEcklipzune**__**:**__ Joh, muchas gracias ;v; Eres un amorsh.- Corazon gay.-_

_**Nuvil Angela:**__ Bueno, no cualquiera se digiere esas cosas de angeles, demonios, posesiones de golpe ¿O si? Bueno, me alegra muchísimo el saber que pese a eso te guste.- corazón gay.- Las ''historias'' son algo asi como lo malo del fandom, porque te aseguro que solo por estar en el fandom reciben atención, y cuando el fandom caiga, esas ''historias'' tambien lo harán, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR DARME EL BENEFICIO DE LA DUDA! –Llora intensamente.- __**Mi nickname es el mismo en todos lados (Mc-19051) para wattpad, Da, tumblr..Si, soy muy poco original con los nicknames.**_

_**Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: **__La caguasidad y los brillos, si quieres le preguntas a mis últimos dibujos ;D (brillos en todos lados, por deoh) Como dicen ''en tiempos de guerra, cualquier hueco es trinchera'' (?)_

_**ElCaballeroGris: **__Tambien me alegra leerte, primo ;D Los MP son eficaces si no vives en Venezuela ¿Sabias que Venezuela tiene el internet mas lento de toda latinoamerica? Bueno, me he ganado cierto cariño por estos lados, lo cual me anima bastnate, porque se que hay gente que me apoya ;v; Ay Dios, pero es que los cliches son inevitables :'v Arturo no es tan pasivo asi…¿O si? –La mitad del dia se la mantiene pensando en cosillas sucias, lol.- SANGRE (?)_

_P.D: Hay una droga poderosa que circula por la ciudad (?) Noh, esa no es la canción correcta._

_P.D.D: Zhi, quiero galletas :D (?) _

_P.D.D.D: Arturo: No soy una princesa! Soy un princeso UvUr_

_P.D.D.D.D: Acostarse a las 2 de la mañana no es sano, hijo mio ;D_

…_**:::::GRACIAS POR VUESTROS COMENTARIOS, SOIS LOS MEJORES!::::…..**_


End file.
